


SPG Monster Verse AU 6

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Aztec Mythology, Greek Mythology, Steam Powered Giraffe, Various Others - Fandom, celestial mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.Welcome to the Sixth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!
Relationships: Cousins - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Friendships - Relationship, Hurt / comfort - Relationship, Sisters - Relationship, Various Others - Relationship, Work relationships - Relationship, found family - Relationship, new family - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine Months : Part one. 

Aala smiled and opened the door to her apartment.   
Post all the excitement she had decided to remain there, mostly because she wanted to keep up her job at the local hospital.   
The fact of the matter is, she had just spent several weeks living as a human, and because of several circumstances she was going to have to remain in that form for a while. 

It was the nature of the circumstances that made her so happy about having to do such a silly thing. The lil baby, she believed it was a baby girl, She was carrying was going to be one more blessing in this world and she was ecstatic.   
Aala was also more than happy to have all of her other lil babies back, as she nudged open the door to the apartment and pushed the two sided stroller into the front room. 

“Well Captain,” She said using Albert’s nickname, “how do you and Cosmica like it?”

The lil boy Smiled up at his mother and then turned to his sister and got a grin from her as well. Aala grinned and pushed the stroller the rest of the way into her apartment and then turned to look at the other one that was following behind her. 

Pearl honestly looked a lil askance, possibly a lil scared.   
This was probably the first time in all of her years the lil thing had been outside during this time of day and it had her a lil weirded out.   
Aala thought it was probably the cutest thing she had ever laid eyes on. 

The lil girl was in her human form, compliments of Q.   
He would have to come back and redo the spell every few days or, Like Spine had, Pearl would start to change back to her real self.   
This had already been arranged tho and they were ready for that. 

For the moment Aala just wanted Pearl to not be scared of the new experience.   
As a Human girl she still had her pale skin, tho no longer silvery, Still had he jet black hair and pink eyes. Her cover story was that it was a form of Albinism.   
At the moment she was taking off her sunglasses and looking around the place in complete awe. 

The apartment was wonderful, but nothing like the manor or nothing like The First’s house.   
It was supermodern, and decorated in light catching colors that were made to be seen during the daylight hours.

Warm cream colored walls, light tan carpet, decorations in various warm pastel shades were all something new to the lil One who had grown up in a world of the dark cool colors of the night. Simply put Aala could tell that it was utterly fascinating to the lil girl.   
The living room was a wonderful comfortable place that also contained Aala’s work area. A computer desk with everything she needed there, a soft couch with a few cushions to add a nice comfy touch. In front of that was a low coffee table with some books and Pearl’s e reader placed there waiting for her. This along with a bookshelf that contained pictures and her favorite things to read. Overall it was the perfect place and very much Aala. 

“Wow mom,” She looked around again, “it's all so…. Bright.”

Aala had to laugh at that, “Well my darling that's kinda the idea. It was decorated by people that USUALLY live during the day time. “

“I like it,” Pearl smiled, “It's not the manor, and it’s not Grandpa's house, but I like it.”

Aala smiled at Pearl and held out her hand to the young girl, “Now there’s one more place that I would like to show you,” when the girl placed her own hand in Aala’s she headed down the hall with Pearl in Tow. 

“Since you're going to be staying here, “ aala told her, “Possibly your sister and cousins too. I decided that this back bed room should be for the two of you. “

Pearl blinked in surprise and then grinned as Aala turned the door handle and showed her the bedroom.   
It was done in a combination of pale blue and pale pinks, with all the other pastel colors of the rainbow involved too. There were a pair of fluffy comfortable looking twin beds, and two dressers for either one.   
At the far end of the room was a desk with half of it filled with art stuff, and half of it filled with music stuff. This was for Pearl and Sprocket to share.   
Norbert the narwhal sat on pearls bed, and bartleby the bat sat on Sprocket’s bed.  
Overall it was a beautiful room that broadcasted all the love and care that Aala had for both of the young girls. 

“OH MOMMA!” Pearl nearly gasped, “momma it's PERFECT!!”

Pearl turned and ran up throwing her arms around her mom, “Spread out squirts,” She pushed the stroller to the other side and got in a good hug.   
“What about the twins?” She then asked.

“Well they are still just a BIT too little to have their own rooms, So they are gonna crash in their crib in my room. “

Cosmica smiled this time and Albert smiled back.   
Pearl laughed and looked at both of her younger siblings, “I think they seem to enjoy that Idea mom. So what else?”

“Well there is the lil matter that since yer Human now, “ Aala tugged the lil girl out of the room, “Not a Dhampir, Slayer or vampire, you are going to have to eat a bit more regularly.”

“Daddy and Uncle Q already mentioned yah,” She nodded, “They said that it's ok but yeah it's going to have to be a lot more consistent. OH and for the moment I don't have to take the dehydrated stuff.”

“Nope,” Aala told her. 

“That's weird, “ Pearl made a face, “it's something i got so used to. I get such stomach aches without it cus ya know… “

Aala smiled, “Oh i know lil one. And any time you want to go back and not stay here any more all you have to do is tell me ok?”

“Ok,” Pearl nodded, “oh I don't have to go to human school do i?”

“Well Since you already have pretty much mastered every normal thing that a middle school could teach you,” She told her, “We are just going to tell a big fat fib and say that your daddy has hired you private tutors ok?”

“Fair enough, “The lil girl smiled up at her mom.   
“Oh and there is one more thing Lil bit,” Aala grinned at her, “I got you a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Pearl blinked up at her.

“Yep,” Aala held out her hand again, “Lets put these two down for their naps and I’ll show you. ITs in the kitchen.”

“Ooooh!” Pearl grinned with glee and helped her mom take the two baby twins into Aala’s own bedroom and get them settled down for a nap.   
Then Aala led the young girl back down the hallway and into her kitchen.   
On the table sat a small brown box with a note loving taped to the top.   
Half of the note was in Spine’s shaky scrawl, and the other half was in Aala’s loopy elegant cursive. 

“Enjoy this Lil Gift princess.” It read, “We hope it helps you capture some amazing images that you can put to canvas later.”

Pearl pulled the note off and read it, smiling at the writing.   
Then went to opening it.   
When she got it the rest of the way open what she found was a brand new digital camera and hand strap, along with a nice big memory card. 

“Oh wow .. mom, its…” She looked at the gift in amazement. 

Aala beamed at her middle child, “Well lil one, First off, we knew that it was gonna be impossible for you to bring your whole studio with you. I have you some basic supplies on the desk but nothing compared to what you have access to back at the manor.   
Second, I knew that you were probably gonna wanna share this with that handsome feller of yours when he gets back in a couple more months Sooo…” 

Pearl had to laugh at that.   
She had been Talking To D a few nights before and had told him the whole story.   
He had nearly laughed so hard he broke a rib at the antics of her parents. Promising that He would tell her all kinds of Dirt on his Dad Vlad Sr. When he came back in about two more months. The two of them had laughed and giggled and she had promised to document EVERYTHING while she was getting her “human vibe” as he put it, On.

“This way if you see something fascinating,” Aala told her, “you can snap a photo of it and then go back and paint it later.”

“I love it mom!” Pearl told her, “It's such an awesome gift. Thank you so much!”

Aala grinned, “Maybe you can take some snaps this afternoon at the hospital?” She told her daughter, “Would you like to come with me? Your Father will be bringing Sprocket down and she said she wants to watch the babies so.. …”

Pearl grinned enormously, “I would love to mom! I'd love to meet everyone from where you work!!”

“ITs settled then,” Aala came over and gave her a long hug.   
Then both of them let out a giggle as Pearls stomach let out a long loud growl. 

“Ahem about that eating thing, “ Aala mentioned. “What would you like, Lil bit?”

Pearl got a look on her face like she had no idea. She had some food before needing a small amount to stay healthy. But as her biology was a lot more similar to her fathers, in her normal form, it had only been minimal amounts.   
Now she was REALLY hungry. 

“Oh gosh,” She blushed a bit, “I don't even know what I want to eat momma.”

Aala smiled at her lil daughter, “how about I make you something that I love Lil Bit. Then you can tell me if you like it ok?”

Pearl nodded, “That sounds like a fantastic idea momma, Thank you!”

Aala hugged her, “So you have a seat right there and Let me get the food going.”

Pearl did as she was told and took a seat at the kitchen table. Moments later the fragrant mix of spices filled the air as Aala did her best to make her favorite food for the sweet lil girl.

Pearl took a sniff and felt her stomach growl more, “Oh momma that smells fantastic ! what's it called?”  
Aala smiled warmly at her, “Pozole and tacos al pastor. ITs one of my favorite dishes.”

Pearl was about to answer more when they heard a thud come from the hallway outside of the apartment. Followed by a low “ouch.”

This was followed by the Sound Of Pearls Father Spine rapidly apologizing to someone.

“Aww kiddo maybe this was a bad idea?”

“No daddy,” Someone else said, “I'm just not used to having legs and feet, apparently I have two left ones.”

Pearl looked up, “Oh there’s Sprocket and dad!”

While Aala had brought Pearl down to the apartment from the manor, Spine had been the one to say that he was going to bring Sprocket down.  
Changing a Damphir into a human girl was a little simpler than changing a naga into a human girl. So it took Q a bit longer to get her transformation to complete. 

While back at the manor once she was changed completely into a human girl, much like with Pearl, Q would have to return every few days to renew the spell to keep the transformation going.   
It had been successful, and Sprocket had changed into a human teenager just like her sister, there had been just one tiny problem. 

The moment the transformation was complete, everyone realized that they had forgotten to show Poor Sprocket how to use legs and feet. She had tried to move and had promptly lost her balance and face planted. It had taken several more tries to get her to take a few shaky steps and there had been more face planting involved. 

The most recent incident, Pearl and Aala had heard out in the hall. 

“Ok that's it,” Spine said. 

Then they heard a girly squeal of indignation and the door opened to find Spine Holding Sprocket in his arms as he walked into the room with her. “This was a bad idea and if you keep this up you're going to get seriously hurt. “

“No daddy,” She told him and folded her arms, “I AM gonna do this. If you can do it, I can do it!”

He smiled and stared at her, then beamed with pride.   
He was wearing a Sun shield spell, and a disguise spell so that he still appeared to be human, albeit with the same type of Albinism as pearl. At the moment tho he was indoors and had turned both of them off.   
Now he looked like he normally did as he carried his Lil Sprocket in, both of them with identical frowns on their faces, and set her on aala’s big fluffy couch. 

“Now don’t be stubborn,” Spine told her, “just sit there for a few moments ok? That was kinda a nasty fall and I want to make sure nothing was hurt.”

The young girl gave him an identical frown to his own yet again, but nodded, “ok Daddy,” She then let out a small sigh, “Can you go and get Pearl? I want to make sure she's ok.”

Spine smiled at his lil daughter, “Of course darling, Your mom is probably making her eat dinner.”

Sprocket smiled and nodded and then settled down onto the couch cushions to wait.   
Moments later Spine appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and smiled at Aala and Pearl.   
“My darlings,” He said. 

He came over and gave Aala a long loving kiss and hug, then turned and went over and did the same for Pearl.   
“How are you three tonight?” He grinned. 

Aala promptly blushed and Pearl grinned, “Hungry but doing ok Daddy.”

Spine smiled that radiant loving smile of his, “I can imagine,” He hugged her again, “Your sister Sprocket wants to see you lil bit, why don't you go in there and spend some time with her. She missed you awfully bad during the last few weeks.”

Pearl beamed at him, “Did you know we get to share a room here daddy? “ She told him excitedly, “It's going to be so much fun!”

“Oooh?” He smiled, “That does sound like fun, you go see her. We will bring you guys some dinner when it's done.”

“Thanks Daddy,” She gave Spine a fast kiss on the cheek and then bounced away to go check on her older sister in the other room.   
Spine turned and looked at his beloved. 

“So how are the two of you holding up to all of this?” He smiled. 

Aala laughed and continued what she was doing with the food for the girls, “Surprisingly it's been quite easy. I have lived at least one mortal life before this my love, so it's so hard for me to adapt.”

Spine had to laugh at that a bit, “Well hopefully this time it won't end in disaster. “

Aala set her spoon on the counter and came over to put her arms around her husband and rested her head on his chest.   
“My love this time I have you and our family beside us. This time those two old farts are working to protect this family, not split it up. If anything goes wrong I know that we can overcome it. “

He pulled her closer to him, “My darling Aala, my beautiful Queen. “

She nuzzled him a bit and then turned back to the stove. “Ok so this is done. Why don't you grab some sodas out of the fridge for our lil girls and we will take them their dinner.”

Spine smiled and did as Aala asked and the two of them headed back into the living room. What they saw when they got in there was one of the most adorable things ever.   
Pearl had helped Sprocket on to her feet and was showing her how to use them correctly. She had her sister by the hands and was slowly leading her across the room very carefully and gently. 

“That's Right Sprock’, “ she smiled at her sister, “Just put one foot in front of the other and take your time, No need to rush this at all.”

Sprocket looked up at her sister and smiled, “I thought you said shoes make walking easier?”

“They do,” Pearl assured her, “it just takes time. You have to learn how to balance again without your tail. You're missing about Ten feet so your center of gravity is different.”

“Ok,” Sprocket kept holding on to her sister but both Aala and Spine watched as she slowly got better with each step. 

“THere!” Pearl told her, “See you can do it!” 

After a few moments she actually had Sprocket walking on her own and both of the girls made it back to the couch, then collapsed into giggles with each other.   
Then looked up to find their parents watching them and blushed a bit. 

“Hey,” Pearl said softly. 

“That was… THe most Adorable thing EVER,” Aala told them.  
She went over and set the plates on the coffee table and gave both of the girls hugs and kisses. 

“Pearl if you don't want to come with me to the hospital tonight and wanna stay with your sister that's ok.”

Pearl thought for a second,”Nah i wanna go with you mom. Sprocket wants to spend time with dad and the twins. She missed him a lot too. “

“Ok then then baby,” aala gave her a long hug, “eat dinner, both of you so you have plenty of energy ok?

Both of the young girls smiled at their parents and tore into the food. Spine grinned and then led aala back to the kitchen, “I’ll do up the dishes for you while you guys go check in at the hospital ok?”

She hugged him, “Aww that's so sweet of you m y love. You sure you want to?”

“Yah,” He nodded, “I got to enjoy doing it while I was working on my own.” His face fell a moment, “Charro is still there as Jose. Eros called me and told me today.”

“OH I know. “ Then aala thought about that for a moment, “He can just stay there then. I really don't care, as long as he does his job and stays away from me and my family.”

Spine smirked, “you are going to make his life difficult aren't you?”

Aala smirked now, “i'm not, the hospital director is gonna put his bony hind end through the wringer tho. “

“I bet Eros and Mik can't wait to watch, “ Spine continued smirking. 

“You have no idea,” Aala told him, “I was like, “What shall we do about this?” Eros dead ass looked me in the face and said “sell tickets.”

Spine laughed, “Very nice. Then, You go finish getting ready, Madam Director and have a good evening. I will happily await your return with a full report tonight.”

Aala gave him one more quick hug and kiss, “ My pleasure my love. I will tell you all about what kinda trouble he gets into. Ixta too.” She grinned. 

“Oh that's gonna go over with pearl like a lead balloon,” Spine winced, “She might toss her sketch book at Ixtabay.”

“I already warned her,” Aala told him, “She intends to apologize for what she did. I have to warn Pearl on the way there. Hopefully there will be minimal blood shed.”

“A lil blood shed is ok,” Spine teased back, “just a lil.”

“OH stop,” She smacked him on the arm, “I'm going to get ready. See you tonight my love.”

“Go be amazing,” He kissed her once more, “See you after.”

She smiled at him and headed out to collect her things and finish getting Pearl ready. Then the two of them headed out the door. 

“Think they will be ok Daddy?” Sprocket asked. 

“I think This is going to be the start of something completely different Kiddo,” He smiled, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Yah,” The young girl beamed at him, “Me either.”


	2. Chapter 2

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Two

Aala had gone into the area of the information desk on her floor just for a second to check in and make sure that all the evening stuff was ready. It was leaving Pearl standing in the hall with her new camera for all of five minutes. There was no indication that it was going to cause any trouble. There was no sign that anything bad was or should happen. It was going to be a quick stop and then they'd head off to Aala’s office. 

She was chatting with one of the nurses there, A very pretty young lady by the name of Mini’.   
Mini was laughing and telling Aala about the latest antics of her two half brothers.  
Mar’ and Mully were at it again. Fighting over that same silly girl as always, and her Step mum Jun, who was their bio mom, was about to ring both of their necks. Frankly Mini’ thought that Phyllis was a pain in the ass, and both of her brothers could do a lot better.   
Aala had to smirk as she watched Eros stand in the background and roll his eyes at all of this.   
Gossip was great and all but he tried to keep out of it.

Aala also grinned as Mini talked some about her younger brother and sister Di’ and Dele’ and how they were always in trouble too. Aala loved that, she loved stories of big family’s seeing as how she had her own wild bunch.   
So aala was completely disarmed and not in any way anxious when the scream rang out that shattered the peace of the quiet lil hospital and sent EVERYONE running.

This ear shattering catterwhal was then quickly followed by a resounding cracking noise and a loud cry of pain. 

Eros and Aala rounded the corner to find Pearl up against the wall in fear, a look on her pretty pale face that said “Fight me!”   
Standing in front of her, rubbing her quickly reddinging jaw, was Dr Perpus.   
She shook her head and flexed her jaw and rubbed it. Then looked back at the lil girl. 

Aala instantly went running up, “Oh god I'm so sorry! Pearl… I never should have left you alone, I should have warned you.”

“Don't let her near me momma!” The lil girl turned and buried her head in Aala’s waist, “Please I don't wanna go through that again!”

Aala bit her lip and held the lil girl, “It's ok , Shh.. calm down Bebita.” 

“Please?” Pearl asked. 

“Oh pearl,” She hugged her more, “Remember how Piper changed? How we thought she was bad but she was a good person that just did bad things because of a bad decision?”

Pearl calmed a bit but nodded, “Yes.”

“Well I think she’s the same Bebita,” Aala told her and looked at Perpus, the human form of her sister Ixtabay.

Perpus winced, remembering what she had pulled not so long ago with this lil girl, when the child had been burned, sick, worried about her siblings and basically dying. 

“Oh Sweet heart,” The other woman came and knelt down next to the lil girl, “I am SO SORRY for what i did to you. I was angry at your momma for something that …. Something that I should NEVER have been angry at her about. Something we should have discussed years ago. I let that anger make me hurt you and I’m so sorry.”

Pearl turned her head and looked at the woman kneeling next to her, She had changed. The mean look was gone from her face. It had softened considerably and the nasty smirk was replaced by a true and genuine smile.   
“I would never hurt you again Princessa,” She told Pearl, “I don't expect us to be friends but believe me when I say that. Believe me when I say i am sorry for what i did.”

Pearl finally calmed the rest of the way down and nodded, “Ok. I’m sorry I hit you.”

Perpus Stood up and smiled, “Hey it's ok. There are LOTS of folks that wanna smack me lil one. I will say one thing, you got quite the right hook there!”

Pearl laughed a bit at that and her death grip on Aala finally slacked, “Thanks.” She told her sister.

“No problem,” The other woman winked, “I have a certain someone to meet for dinner so I will tell you lovely ladies to have a goodnight. I will see you later.”

“Take care sis,” Aala smiled and Watched Itxabay head off to meet Cosmo, and then she turned back to lil Pearl, “are you sure you are ok Bebita?”

“Yah she just surprised me is all I guess,” The lil girl let out a sigh, “Do you mind if I sit in your office for a while? I know you have a job to do momma but I am still a lil shook from that.”

“Of Course my darling,” She gave the lil girl a hug, “Come On let's go and find a nice spot for you.”

Pearl smiled and Aala Led her back to the office.   
Once she had the lil one settled with her drawing stuff and some snacks, Aala took off to do her checks and rounds for the night.   
Being the director of this unit was nice, but was a lot of work.   
There were lots of patients to check on, and then check on the interns and everyone else.  
So far tho it seemed to be running very smoothly. Everyone loved having her as their new director. Everyone smiled and told her congratulations on her relationship and her coming baby.   
Everyone told her how adorable pearl was and that she was so lucky to be the step mom to such a talented and beautiful lil lady. 

All she could do was smile and thank them.   
Finding out all the circumstances would have been difficult but she hoped that things went along great. Half way through the night it was time to get something to eat, so she collected Pearl and the two of them headed down to the coffee shop.  
When she got there she found a dejected looking Eros sitting there with a sad and annoyed look on his face. 

“Ros?” aala called as they walked in, “What's the matter you look so upset? You and Mik didn't have a fight did you?”

Eros looked up and smiled at them, “Aww.. hi ladies, “ He motioned to his table, “come sit. And no..WE didn’t have a fight but there has been a lot of drama going on in my life lately.”

He sighed and downed his espresso shot in one gulp. 

“Easy there ‘Ros,” Aala told him. “You don't want TOO much of that stuff in your blood.”

“Yah,” He let out a sigh, “it's just a mess ya know. I’m a grown ass adult but my family still drives me up the wall sometimes.”

“Awww,” aala sat down and smiled at her friend then turned to pearl, “Why don't you go get some goodies and order us some drinks ok Bebita?”

“Ook,” Pearl nodded, “It was nice to meet you sir.”

Both of them smiled after the lil girl for a moment and then aala turned to her friend “Alright love god,” She teased him because of his name, “Spill.. What's going on?”

She actually saw him wince at that, just a bit, Then he sighed, “My mom can't stand Mik. “

He let out another sigh, “And we wanna get with each other, and maybe even have a family but she keeps sticking her nose in.”

“Aww.. im sorry,” Aala told him, “What's she doing?”

“She keeps trying to break us up,” He sighed, “I feel like i spent an eternity trying to find him ... again.” 

“Again?” Aala asked, “What happened?”

“I guess.. Ahh i dunno, “ He said, “we were trying to keep it a secret for a long time. Well that got me into trouble and when we got found out.. I blamed Phy…Mik..”

Aala blinked and stared at him for a bit, “It's ok.”

“No it's not,” The other man shook his head, “IT feels like The person i love spent a lifetime trying to win me back. By the time they did… Well.. I lost him.”

Aala’s heart went out to the man, it was so similar to what she had gone through with Spine. Real love trying to find itself and being met with obstacle after obstacle. 

“But you two got back together right?” She smiled, “Nothing in this world I think could rip the two of you apart now.”

The hematologist smiled at her, “That's true. We finally found each other again. But my mom still has a crap ton of trust issues, and just keeps saying that the same thing will happen again.”

“I don't believe that and neither do you,” Aala told him, “I know true love when i see it.”

He smiled at her,”Well you of all people would.” He sighed again and his face fell, “On top of sticking her nose into MY business, mom has her own love life in a mess. I'm like, Rocks, glass house.. Get the picture?”

“Oh dear,” Aala put her hand over his to comfort him, “Whatd she do hon?”

He gave a sardonic laugh, “I think she might be cheating on my dad, with my fucking uncle of all people. One of my aunts is carrying tales of all things, it's pissing me off Aala.”

Aala put her hand on her face and shook her head in awe, the drama around this place just astounded her sometimes. 

“Well if your mom is doing that then you really do need to go No contact and have Peter’s family adopt you!” She told him, “Seriously if you need to get away from the nut farm sometimes you're welcome to come crash at my place. Or some place Peter’s family owns. I'm sure we can find you two a nice private spot.”

He smiled at her with genuine affection, “You are the best Aala ya know that? You are a real friend.” He let out a small sigh, “Well i'm a grown ass adult, I really shouldn’t be letting her stick her nose into my life at this point at all.”

“There are some folks in the world that just can;t keep to their own lives ‘Ros,” Aala told him, “Hopefully things will settle down.”

She was about to say more when the second blood curdling scream of terror issued from the mouth of her Daughter Pearl. This was followed by a crash and more cries from the terrified child. 

“GET BACK!” She screeched, “GET AWAY FROM ME OR ELSE!”

Aala whipped her head around and saw Pearl backed into a corner, and Of all people looming over her it was Jose. AKA Charro.   
Oh crap, Pearl was in her human form. Just a child.  
She had no powers and this person was looming over her like the monster he was.   
Jose had no idea that Aala had her memories back, but he had to know that Pearl was still important to him.   
So Aala shot out of her chair and was headed in the direction of the two of them when it turned out those fighting lessons Pearl had been taking from her Father Paid off. 

“I SAID GET BACK!” the lil girl cried again, “HI YA!”

Aala watched as the girl proceeded to deliver an expert martial arts strike to the man’s middle, Then a rabbit punch to the back of his neck, then she buried her knee right in his crotch as he went down.   
When Pearl had said she meant to learn to defend herself, the lil thing had not been joking. 

Aala gaped as the man fetched up on the ground, and rolled around in pain in the pool of ice cream and coffee Pearl had dropped onto the floor.   
Pearl still stood there looking like she was ready to throw down if she had too.   
As evil and mean as the sensation was, Aala couldn't help but feel pride as she stared at her lil warrior. 

Then concerned mom mode kicked back in. 

“PEARL!! “ She rushed over to the lil girl and took her in her arms, “What happened?”

“He put his hand on me momma,” She told her, “NO ONE puts their hands on me but my family and D!”

Aala pulled her into a hug, “You did the right thing Bebita, you protected yourself. I'm so proud of you! My lil Slayer.”

By now Jose had gotten his wind back and looked up at the lil girl, a look of pure anger on his handsome face. “YOU MISERABLE LIL…”

“WHAT The hell do you think you are doing?” By now Eros had gotten up and come over to see what all the commotion was, “oh my god Jose! YOU CREEP! You didn't do your skeevy routine with a KID did you!?”

“I...I ..” Jose stammered, “I just wanted to … “

“I don't care what you wanted to do!” Eros Lit into him, “That's a child! A CHILD! OMG I'm going to call the police, and HR, and the hospital director! I HOPE They take your job for this!”

“No no!!” Jose tried to apologize, “Really I just wanted to say hello to Aala’s lil one!”

“Bull!” Eros told him, “You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself, you sociopath!”

By this point Aala saw that Eros was on the phone and calling security and the head of the hospital.   
“I'm going to take Pearl back to my Office Eros,” She told him, “When they need to speak to us please come and find us there ok?”

“Can do Aala,” Eros told her, “Thanks for the kind words too about everything.”

Aala gave him one last smile and led Pearl back to her office. Once there she sat the lil one down, “Are you ok Bebita? He didn't try to hurt you did he?”

Pearl shook her head,” no he just scared me. I'm sorry if i over reacted.”

“To him Bebita that was not an over reaction,” Aala assured her, “Charro is dangerous. I don't think he realizes I have my memories back yet. He was just trying to get in good with you to impress me, But he could be dangerous.”

Pearl nodded, “Then I’ll stay away from him. I promise momma.”

“Well,” Aala told her, “I have the wisdom of bringing you here my love. I tho you will be safe for the rest of the night. “

“Ok,” pearl told her, “I think i'm gonna stay right here till we leave.”

“I cannot say that i blame you lil one,” Aala gave her a hug, “not one bit.”

It was a few moments later that The officials came in to talk to Pearl and Aala, Both of them were honest and told what had happened.  
They said nothing would happen to Pearl and it was completely self defense.   
Aala thanked them and talked for a few more moments. 

Pearl wandered around and was playing with her camera, Noticing her mom’s friend Eros.   
He was a nice fellow, and had a good face. So she snapped a photo of him and wanted to draw him later.   
Maybe make it a present to him. 

It was about an hour later, on the way home, after all the commotion had died down that Pearl pulled out her camera and started flipping through the images she had taken during the day.  
That was When she noticed something very very strange. 

EVERY single person she had taken a photo of, had some kind of halo of light around them.  
All different colors, some shiny and bright, some subtle and dull.   
But everyone at the hospital had that same halo. 

She stared at her photos on the way home not saying much.   
When the two of them got into the apartment, Sprocket was awake and Playing with the babies.   
“Hi guys! “ She beamed, “Come tell me all about what happened pearl! “ She giggled, “It was on the news!!”

Pearl laughed and Aala smiled at that.   
“Did your father go back home already?” Aala asked. 

Sprocket nodded, “Yah but uncle Q is here. He's making breakfast. He did my spell for today, it's time to do Pearl’s too. Good for a week he says.”

Aala nodded and drifted off to talk to The Feathered serpent.   
Later as he came in with the food, Pearl grinned and held up her camera, “Say Cheese! “

“Cheese!” Q grinned as she snapped the photo,” Now come on runts time to eat .”

It would be that afternoon when Pearl woke back up, that she would look at the photo of Q.   
Quetzecoatl, the winged serpent, former Aztec god of wisdom, had that same halo of light around him as everyone at the hospital. 

Pearl stared at it and wondered if it were her camera, or something else was going on, now determined to find out more. There was something up at that hospital, and she had until her baby sister was born to figure out just what.

As she showed her photo to Sprocket, the lil naga turned girl agreed something strange was going on. Both of them flipped through the photos and decided to first check the camera, and then find out what else was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part Three

“See momma? “ the lil girl held out her camera to her mother and flipped through her photos, “It's in EVERY single photo.”

Aala got a strange look on her face as she flipped through them herself. It was in fact VERY ODD. Perhaps there was some glitch in the camera, but considering the same light appeared around a member of their family, there had to be something more going on.

“That is strange Bebita,” She told Pearl, “And i don't have any way to explain it.”

“Well,” Sprocket her other daughter chimed in, “Maybe it's something to do with it being a digital camera.”

“Oh?” Aala blinked at her other daughter, “like how Sweet heart?”

Sprocket looked thoughtful for a moment and then spoke, “Well. I read somewhere that people who are human all the time, use digital cameras in spirit photography. Because they are better at catching images made of energy.”

“That's correct,” Aala told her. 

“So,” Sprocket continued as she shoved her brown curly hair out of her eyes, “That leaves two possibilities. First, something is wrong with the camera.”

“And the other?” Pearl chimed in.

“SOmething is strange with the people at that hospital.” Sprocket finished. 

“Well,” Aala thought for a second, “Let's get the camera checked out first. If its working properly then how about you see if you can duplicate any of these tonight?”

“That works,” Pearl smiled at them, “So is Daddy gonna come by tonight?”

Aala smiled and nodded, “He's coming over to be with the twins, He's going to try and spend more time here but with all the time he was away before…”

“Things at the manor kinda got to be a mess?” Sprocket grinned.

“That’s putting it mildly,” Aala told her, “So he has a lot of work to catch up on.”

“Its ok,” Pearl nodded, “We know you guys can be really busy. I think Dex said he’s coming to stay in a couple of days.”

Aala laughed, “I'm sure Rabbit and Piper were thrilled about that.”

All Sprocket had to do at that point was grin a bit, everyone knew about Dex’s personality and seeing him as a human boy was going to be quite interesting. 

She finished up the girls breakfasts and the two young ladies got ready to accompany their mother to her job that night. On the way there they stopped at the camera shop and had them take a look a pearl’s camera.   
From what they could see it was functioning perfectly and the memory card showed no signs of having any problems.   
So the strange occurrences in the photo had to be something to do with what was going on at the hospital.   
The lil girl promised to be as subtle as possible when retaking her photos but also promised Aala that she was going to get as many more as she could and see if it happened again.

So the three of them headed off to the hospital and were heading and up to Aala’s office when Pearl noticed something strange.   
As they stood there waiting for the elevator, she looked up and noticed the lady that was there with them. She was very pretty with soft long brown hair and a loving motherly face.   
She smiled at the lil girl and waved a bit.   
Then something clicked.   
Artists recognize faces. The lil girl realized that she knew this lady’s face. It had been a long time since she had seen her up close, but she had memorized it.   
It had stuck in her mind because of the gift the lady had given her. A beautiful Doll from Aala’s homeland. 

Right then it occurred to the lady that The lil one had recognized her and she got a look on her face like she had been caught holding the sack.   
Her eyes got wide and she quickly turned on her heels and headed down the hallway to the other elevator. 

Pearl stared after her for a moment and then pulled away from her mother and sister and took off. Down the hall she headed to get a look at this lady and see if it WAS the same person that had given her the doll.   
From the reactions it might be. Either that, or Pearl had simply surprised her.   
She knew that even in her human Form, pearl had a very exotic look and that might put some people off.   
So she also wanted to catch up to this lady to apologize for freaking her out.   
Moments later she had almost caught up with the lady, and was about to ask her who she was.   
That was when Aala and Sprocket caught up with her. 

“Pearl!” Aala asked, “Why did you take off like that? What did you get a look at, Bebita?”

Pearl glanced down at the other elevator where the woman was now standing, “Her momma,” She told Aala, “That’s the lady that gave me the doll.”

“Beg pardon?” Aala asked. 

“The doll,” She replied, “The one I got when Albert and Cosmica was born. That’s the lady that gave her to me! She gave Sprocket an instrument too!”

At that Aala’s head snapped up and she whirled around and looked at the woman. By now however the Lady was getting on to the elevator and all that could be seen as the doors closed was a quick look at her smile and brown hair.   
Aala stared for a moment and then shook her head. She blinked and then shook her head again. 

“Well,” She told Pearl, “I mean it did look a lil bit like her sweet heart, but I don't think it was her.”

Pearl nodded, “No i guess not, maybe she just looks the same?”

“That's possible,” Sprocket told her, “I wish I’d have gotten a good look at her, I could have told you for sure.”

“Yah sames,” Pearl said, “Well anyhow. I have this thing loaded with a fresh memory card, shall we go play detectives?”

Sprocket grinned, “i'm gonna go with Mom, but you seem to be able to slip around this place better than me. Why don't we meet up a lil later ok?”

Pearl smiled, “ok sis,” She gave her a fast hug, “You keep mom outta trouble ok?”

Aala smiled at both of her daughters, “You don't get into any trouble either ok Bebita ?”

“I won't momma,” Pearl smiled back,”I promise i will be good!”

“Enjoy the safari!!” Sprocket called to Pearl as She walked back to aala’s office. 

Aala smiled after the younger girl and took Sprocket with her to head in to get her work done. Later on that day she was going in for a prenatal exam just to make sure things were going well. Tho it would still be several weeks before they were able to get an accurate ultrasound. 

On the way back the pair of them passed the main desk again and there stood Eros looking down his nose at mini. 

“Now what?” He asked, “Run that by me one more time?”

The girl grinned at him and shoved her dark hair out of her eyes, “I told you ‘Ros.” She grinned even more mischievously, “Mark and Hui, were having it out down there.”

“In the mail room?” He blinked, “HOW were they having it out in the mail room might i ask Mini?”

The girl leaned forward on her arms and her grin got even more evil, “Well I went in there nearly got beheaded by a manilla folder.”

“Oooo kay,” He nodded, “Keep going.”

“So they were bunkered behind each desk and there was an epic paper wad war going on.” 

Eros rolled his eyes epically, “I suppose next you're going to tell me Dad and Uncle Xi got into it in the boiler room?”

Mini Shook her head, “NO surprisingly those two yahoos seem to actually be getting along.”

“That's good to hear, at least there’s some peace and quiet around this place,” Eros made a face, “ and no before you ask DO NOT call grandpa.. That is the LAST person we need around here!”

Mini shook her head, “If you say so.”

“ I say so,” Eros told her flatly, “I don't need him sticking his nose in my and Miks relationship. I get enough of that outta mom!”

Mini held up her hands, “ok ok I give!”

“Good,” Eros nodded.   
He then looked up and spotted Aala and Sprocket. 

“Well now That is a lovely sight,” He grinned, “Is this your other lil lady Aala?”

“IT is,” Aala smiled, “This is Peter’s other Daughter.”

Sprocket grinned, “Just call me Sprocket,” She told him, “Everyone does.”

“OH?” Eros smiled,”What an absolutely adorable nickname! Well Miss Sprocket, thank you for coming with your mom. You and your sister pearl sure are sweet lil ladies and I’m so happy we could find and get you back with your dad.”

“Thank you!” Sprocket told him. 

She smiled and Eros went back to talking about Several things to Aala, what was going on in the hospital and what not.   
That was when Sprocket looked over and noticed that they had a lurker.   
Standing in the hallway, staring at her and Aala with considerable spite was none other than Jose.   
He looked like he was mad enough to bite nails into at that point, but knew that there was nothing that he was able to do about it. So he continued to stand there and watch as Aala talked to her friend.   
Sprocket grinned to herself and started plotting, she had an idea for something and dearly hoped that the opportunity to play her prank would present itself presently. 

While this was going on Pearl had been going around the hospital and had been snapping photos of the people there in.  
Again most of them, if not all of the Doctors, Nurses and Staff had those glowing halos around them in the pictures.  
But that was when she noticed something else.   
OTHER photos had strange things about them too. Blurriness, or after images as if what she was snapping the photo of, was not the real image.   
She cranked up the resolution on some of the photos and was able to see SOMETHING underneath that.   
As if there was an overlay image of some kind. 

Not all of the photos were that way, just as not all of the photos had that halo of light. Only some of the patients had this strange double image, and only the staff had the haloes.   
She continued to flip through them as she walked back to where she knew her momma and sister were waiting. 

As pearl did that she walked past the office of the hospital director and got a listen to someone on the other side of the door getting an ear full.

“No do not say one word you overgrown garden pest!” Someone snapped, “YOU and that OLD FART knew exactly what the two of you were doing. You let your pride, and stubbornness ruin the work of myself and a lot of other people. “

“But.. I mean,” Someone that sounded a lot like her Uncle Q Stammered, “The girls tho.. They were … i mean.. “

“It would have happened ANY WAY,” The person told him, “IN fact by screwing around you made it that much harder! To get those precious lil beings born and saved. You two clowns made it that much harder to maintain balance!”

“I...I’m sorry sis i..” The person that sounded like Q tried again. 

“Dont “im sorry” me!” The woman snapped, “You better be grateful that fate was able to fix this mess! That those babies and those lil girls came into this world ok! You almost screwed up EVERYTHING!”

“I know,” He trailed off, “Nothing I can say or do can ever take it back.”

“No,” The woman told him, “So just spend the rest of your life making up for it you feathered ass.”

“I promise,” Q said.

Then the door flew open and Q was shoved unceremoniously into the hallway.  
The door slammed and he spent a few moments just staring at it and shook his head, Then turned and caught Pearl staring at him.   
“Hey lil bit,” He smiled, “Just getting yelled at by a sibling I pissed off.”

“I noticed,” She smiled at him, “Can i ask you something?”

“What kiddo?” He replied. 

“Is anything WEIRD going on in this hospital?” Pearl asked.

Q bit his lip for a second and shook his head, “No weirder than normal youngin. Why do you ask?”

“Oh I was just wondering,” She shrugged, “I thought i saw the lady that was with you, the first time i met you today. She was here.”

“Oh?” Q looked a lil askance but continued, “Yah i think one of the OBGYN’s does look a lil like her. They might be one of her descendants. I mean Look at your family right?”

“Good point,” Pearl nodded, “Hey can you walk me back to my mom and Sprocket? I think I have enough photos for the day.”

Q smiled, “Sure kiddo. “ He held out his hand to the lil girl, “Yer parents knew you'd love that thing. I hope you get some good shots around this place.”

“I think so,” Pearl smiled , “Certainly got some stuff to look at .”

“That's good, I think i’ll really enjoy seeing some of your…” Q proceeded to trail off as both of them suddenly heard a loud, long blood curdling scream. 

“SPROCKET!!” pearl gasped.

Seconds later the lil girl was off, running and headed for where she had heard her sisters voice come from.   
When getting there, what she found was one of the more terrifying things ever.

Jose stood, looming over her sister. A look on his face that bespoke murder if he ever got the chance. Sprocket was backed into a corner and looked totally horrified. As Jose took another step closer to her, the curly headed brunette let out another shriek, and cowered back more.

“WILL You CALM DOWN!!” Jose snapped, “Calm down now or…”

That was when the man trailed off as he realized he now had an audience.   
Aala had come back from the meeting she was in to find the man who had harassed and hit her, looming over one of the girls. Had come back to find the other lil girl in the same condition that she’d seen pearl in the day before.   
Cowering back from this man out of utter fear. 

“WHAT did I TELL YOU!” aala snapped, “GET AWAY FROM HER!”

“But… “ he stammered, “I just… I …”

“RIGHT NOW you creep!” Aala was too Sprocket in two fast steps and had her scooped up into her arms. 

“Someone call security!” Q heard someone else say. 

A few moments later Jose had been led away and both of the lil girls were huddled onto the couch in Aala’s office.   
Aala gave a statement about what was going on and the girls were left alone for a moment or two.   
Q stood by the door and listened. 

“What happened?” Pearl asked.

The horrified look faded from Sprocket’s face and it was replaced with a wicked grin, “Well I saw him and decided to play a lil prank.” Her grin widened, “it worked out better than I could possibly hope.”

Pearl stared at her for a moment, “So you screamed just to get him in trouble?”

“Yah,” Sprocket grinned, “Don't tell me he’s not earned it.”

“That is the MOST SLYTHERIN thing I have ever seen you do!” Pearl told her sister, “It's Fantastic!”

“He’s just gonna get taken down a peg or two,” Sprocket told her, “And i can always say I THOUGHT he was gonna come after me soo…”

“That's perfect!” Pearl Grinned.

“So what did you find?” Sprocket asked. 

“All KINDS of weird things,” Pearl told her, “There’s more here than any of us know, and…”

“And what?” Sprocket prompted. 

“I think Uncle Q is in on it.” The lil girl finished. 

Sprocket had to grin a bit at that, “Uncle Q, involved in something shady? Involved in something sneaky? Why ever would you think that about our darling Serpentine adopted uncle.”

“That obvious huh?” Pearl grinned. 

“No kidding,” Sprocket grinned back, “ So.. shall we go dig some more when we are allowed back out?”

Both of the girls laughed a bit at that. 

“I thought you’d Never ask Sis.” She laughed, “Lets go.”


	4. Chapter 4

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Four

They had been going around the hospital for several minutes, just looking for anything that fit their theory that something out of the ordinary was going on there.  
Even for them and all that they were in reality, things seemed very strange here.

So both of the girls had taken it upon themselves to find out some of the answers.  
What neither sprocket nor pearl were expecting to see that afternoon was someone else that looked familiar to them.  
Someone that they knew and respected, a close and cherished family friend.  
You could almost hear the record scratch noise when the girls rounded the corner and came on none other than Father Kincaid. 

The elderly clergyman stopped short and stared at both of the lil girls for a second with a warm smile on his face.  
“Hi there lil ones,” he told them, “are the two of you lost?”

Pearl beamed up at him, “Don't you recognize us Father Kincaid?”

The man stopped for a moment and then stared at the two beautiful lil girls before him. They were indeed deeply familiar to the man and his brain was trying to remember.  
When the smaller one smiled and he got a look at her pink eyes the memory clicked. 

“OH MY GOODNESS!” He smiled now seeing them for who they were, “Miss sprocket! Miss pearl!” he came over to them, “Look at the two of you! What are you doing here? How…?”

He trailed off and made a vague motion at both of them, “I mean how…?”

Pearl had to laugh at that, “How'd we get to be human?”

The father nodded, “Last time i checked both of you were supernatural people.”

Sprocket Grinned along with her sister, “Well it's a very long story sir!” She told him, “It started a few weeks ago with something dumb our uncle Q did. We're like this to help mum for the moment.”

“Help your mom?” The Father echoed.

“Yep,” Pearl nodded, “mom’s like this too. Least till our new sister is born!”

“Come again?” He blinked at them. 

“Well like i said it's a very long story sir,” Sprocket told him, “But ahh.. Mum got turned into a human for a while…”

“Yah so did dad,” Pearl continued.

“While they were human nature took its course,” The naga turned girl kept going. 

“But dad was already turned back into a vampire that night,” Pearl also kept going, “So our new lil sister is going to be a dhampir. Granted not like I am, but…”

“So mum has to stay human until she comes along,” Sprocket finished the story with a smug grin, “So we are gonna do it for a while so we can help.”

The father felt his mouth drop open and he stood there and blinked at both of the lil girls for a bit while he tried to process the massive information dump that had just been supplied to him.  
“Umm..Ok,” He said for lack of anything better to say. 

It took a few more seconds to process everything that the girls had told him and then he smiled, “So you're gonna have more siblings?”

“Just one,” Pearl nodded,”but she's going to be awesome! “

“I have no doubt of that young lady,” The father told her, “Every Single one of your siblings and you are remarkable beings. I am sure this lil one coming will have just as much limitless potential as all of you.”

“Thank you!” both of the girls said in perfect unison. 

“So what are you doing here Father?” Pearl asked. 

“Well i was asked here by someone to help with the hospital,” He smiled, “But if I tell you two lil darlings a secret can you promise to keep it for this old man? Just until it's ready?”

Both girls smiled and grinned, more than happy to keep whatever he was about to tell them to themselves until they were able to share.  
Unfortunately neither of them got to find out what that was going to be, because Aala chose that moment to come around the corner. 

After Making sure that HR had taken Jose off to be dealt with, and leaving them with instructions to keep him far far away from the lil girls, She had gone looking for both of them.  
Aala of course knew that the two of them were perfectly safe here in this place, but she wanted to make sure that Sprocket hadn’t actually been scared by the man. That she was in fact ok and that it had indeed just been her playing a prank. 

Aala was pleased to come around the corner and spot the two lil ones talking to a familiar face.  
“Father Kincaid!” She said brightly, “What brings you to the hospital?”

The father stood up from where he had been talking to the girls and just smiled sheepishly, “Well now, Look at you Ma’am.” He grinned, “I must say Miss Aala that you make a right pretty doctor. That husband of yours is a very lucky man.”

“Well,” Aala blushed, “You are a very handsome pastor Father Kincaid, and Mrs. Martinez is a very lucky lady to have snared herself such a gentle man. “

The father had to laugh, “Well We're a couple of old farts My dear. But don't tell her i said that” He winked at her. 

“Of course not,” Aala grinned back, “besides you're only as old as you feel right?”

“Old enough to know better. STill to young to care,” The father continued, “So according to my lil informants here, you are going to be a mother again?”

Aala had to blush and pulled both of the girls close to her, “Well Guilty as charged.” She grinned at Sprocket and Pearl and both of them smiled back, “We are going to have such a big family before it's over I imagine.” She smiled again, “So what brings you to the hospital father?”

“OH helping out with somethings, “ He shrugged dodging the question, “They asked for someone to come make the rounds with the patients from time to time.  
I have my hands full with the hope center but I did want to help out.”

“Why that's lovely father,” Aala told him, “What a beautiful thing to do. Thank you so much.”

She leaned in and gave him a warm hug, causing the elderly man to smile, “Well now Lady Aala. After what i did I never expected you to even want to see me, let alone let me into this family. Even now, after all this time I am still trying to make up for what I did. I don't think it will ever be enough, so I keep doing what i can.”

“You do more than enough father,” Aala released him and smiled, “Any sins of your past have been forgiven by this family a long time ago. You have helped us, and even put your own self in danger to do so. So there’s nothing else to forgive.”

“Thank you,” He smiled at her, “Well I have to go on and finish my rounds for tonight. Make sure you tell me when that lil one comes along ok? So i can come say hello.”

“Always father,” He smiled, “always. You have a lovely night.”

“Thank you Ma’am.” He gave them one last smile and vanished into the depths of the hospital. 

“OH SHOOT!” Sprocket suddenly said as she watched him walk off. 

“What?” questioned Aala.

“He never got to tell us what he was gonna tell us!” She said. 

Aala laughed some, “Well I suppose we will have to find out later. Are the two of you ok? That creep didn't actually scare you did he?”

“NAH,” Sprocket waved her hand, “I just saw an opportunity for some payback and took it.

Pearl grinned and Sprocket joined in, somehow looking totally innocent and completely devious at the same time.  
“You two are incorrigible, “ Aala told them, “Ok I actually have to go do the boss thing. So i'm going to work. You two don't get into much trouble while i am alright?”

“We Promise momma,” Pearl told her, “We're just gonna look around some and see if I can get some more odd photos.”

“Well that should be harmless enough,” She smiled, “Come find me if you need me darlings. We’ll get something to eat a lil later.”

Both of the girls smiled and gave Their mom hugs and then scampered off into the far reaches of the hospital.  
Like every other one on earth it was a big place, and kinda maze like.  
They wandered into one of the wings where they had been before and saw a couple of people in the waiting room.  
They looked like everyone did in waiting rooms all over the planet.  
Bored out of their skull, tired, worried, and half asleep.  
Not wanting to be rude but feeling like there was something there, Pearl raised her camera and took a quick snap.  
One of the people looked up and she got a bit of a glare from them.  
The other one elbowed the person and told them, “Stop glaring they are just kids.”

They gave Pearl a warm smile and she and Sprocket took back off into the hospital.  
Eventually surfacing from the halls and coming out near one of the break rooms that Aala often frequented. 

What they saw as they rounded the corner was a VERY irate Eros. 

“I hate you Mini,” He told the nurse, “I hate you so much right now I could just...Grrr.”

He threw down his clipboard and proceeded to storm off.  
Mini for her part was looking at the man coming out of the break room.  
He was tall, with almost teal colored eyes, a very chiseled jaw and slightly bent nose.  
He also had a beard that covered the bottom of his face that he was attempting to hide a smile behind. 

“Look,” Mini snapped, “I just called you! I wasn't expecting you to show up! Jun’s gonna have a fit!”

“WHY would she have a fit,” The bearded man asked, “I’m not doing anything wrong. “ 

“HOW many times have you made that excuse when you went off and…” She snarled a bit, “I swear you’re a menace to society!” She gave the man a slight shove, “Keep messing with things and I swear I do what I did on my birthday and split your head wide open!”

“Calm down mini,” The man sighed and rolled his eyes a bit, “Jun is having a hissy fit cus her golden boy is a lil too much like Me.”

“Mark is JUST like you,” Mini snapped, “I Hope he never gets out of the damned mail room! I wouldn't blame Mully one bit if he split HIS head open!”

“Down girl,” The man told her, “seriously just relax. I’m here to see Q. I promise no theatrics.”

“It's not the theatrics I'm worried about,” She snapped and turned away and stomped down the hall.

The man let out a long sigh and just shook his head, “Kids.”

Both Pearl and Sprocket were about to head out when Q, their adopted uncle and the man that this person was clearly here to see, rounded the corner. 

“WOW J,” Q told this new comer, “You sure know how to stir up the hornet's nest with the kids!”

“I’m not stirring anything,” The man shrugged, “I’m just in town for my grandson’s wedding.”

The girls watched Q give the man a flat look, “Oh you're in town for more than that Old man. And when Jun’ finds out she's going to skin you alive.”

“I don't do that anymore,” J waved his hand, “My Days of…”

“Being a skirt chaser on the level of captain Kirk?” Q finished dryly. 

“I Was going to say,” J huffed, “My days of infidelity are past me. I have to set a good example for Mark, or my other kids are gonna rip him to bits.”

“Yah well,” Q made a face, “Just keep everything on the up and up old man. I am TRYING to make this place RESPECTABLE. I can’t do what with you going after everything that moves.”

“Not everything Q,” The man grinned, “I do believe in age limits.”

“Tell that to Harry and Percy,” Q folded his arms, “HOW Much did Harry pay you for that stunt?”

“Now don't blame that on me,” J held up his hands, “They had been pining for each other for years. Demi is just such a helicopter parent she wouldn’t let Percy out of her sight! I am NOT to blame for that one!”

“Uh huh,” Q did not look convinced. 

Pearl and Sprocket listened to this for a few moments, and then they heard someone come up behind them. 

“What on earth are you two scamps up too?” The voice asked. 

Both of them whirled to find Eros there grinning at them, “You should let the old farts talk without spying on them.”

Both pearl and Sprocket looked a bit embarrassed but smiled nonetheless. 

“Come on runts,” Eros held out a hand to each girl, “Yer mom is going out to meet your dad for a bit So they can get some coffee. “ He grinned, “I got Pizza for the two of you back in her office.”

“Pizza?” both girls asked. 

“OH you Don't know what Pizza is?” He smiled, “come on and let me show you. Q and My grandpa have a lot to talk about.”

It only occurred to the lil girls later, as they were eyeball deep in the food, what Eros had said. 

Pearl suddenly looked up in shock as it registered, “Did Eros call that Guy J his GRANDPA?”

Ok now things were getting interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Five

While the girls ate their Pizza and had a discussion about exactly what Eros meant, out in the parking lot Aala was happy and waiting for her beloved to arrive.   
Pretty much the whole hospital loved the idea of the beautiful doctor and her handsome musician that was one of the hospital's benefactors.   
All of them loved her and shipped the couple and hoped for nothing but the best for them. 

Of course there’s always got to be the one that never goes along.  
In this case it was Jose.   
The one pain in the hind end that had started all of this by getting Q going.   
It hadn’t occurred to the man that Aala had gotten her memories back yet, because she was still in her human form.   
So he was working off of the assumption that she still had no clue who he was. No clue other than the snarly doctor that wanted her affections. 

It had been The great shock to the man, Jose, and the phantasm Charro both, when one of his bigger cohorts turned on him.   
Dr Perpus, the woman who he also believed had no idea who he really was, but supported him being with Aala. That morning she had snapped at him when he walked into her office and tried to get her to come up with a new plan to get Aala. 

“What makes you think,” She snarled, “After all the trouble I have gotten into helping you, that I am DUMB enough to try again?”

“But…!” He stammered, “I thought… You supported me! Try.. Trying to win her heart!? Are you telling me now your siding with that… that… DORK!”

He was so angry he was unable to come up with another insult for the man that HAD won Aala’s heart. 

He watched the woman fold her arms and look down her nose at him. He’d seen her do that to other people that had her contempt and now he was on the receiving end.   
“I really don't care what she does,” Perpus told him bluntly, “I tried. It didn't work. Clearly things between the two of you were not intended to EVER work out. It’s no longer my business to tell my BOSS who she can and can't date.”

“But…” He tried again, “I just really… I LOVE her.. I want to be with her!”

She softened a bit, “No honey. “ She told him gently, “You don’t. You dont love her, you may be infatuated with her. But I don't think you know what real love is.”

“How dare you say that to me,” He snapped. 

“I dare because I have someone I love that’s been exactly where you were,” She told him, “But when they saw REAL love. How Aala and that Great dork of her’s REALLY love each other. They realized what they felt wasn’t real. Then they decided to go look for the real thing.”

“I HAVE The real thing!” He snapped, “My love for her is real!”

The woman shook her head, “No it's not. Real love is sacrificing for each other, being selfless. That's what her and Walter have. Maybe you should look someplace else Jose. What about that cute lil blond? She was trying to take Peter from Aala. Maybe you two could… I dunno.. Fix each other?”

The man glared at her and before she could get another word out, snapped around and stormed out into the hallway. Utterly fuming because he had just lost his one ally at this place.

He had one last ditch thing that he was going to try at this point. He was rather desperate and knew that IF the person he was using this on, His Aala, already had true love with someone else. Well then what he planned to do was not going to work.   
However he really did believe that what she had found with the Blood sucker was false, simply because he was something different. Or because he was rich. 

So he was bound and determined to take this last final step in making her his.   
If he had to cheat fate to do so, then he would.   
The woman around here he had gotten this from, The one that claimed she was related to that annoying hematologist, promised results. 

She said it was one of the older love potions known, but if it backfired then he MUST accept that Aala would NEVER love him.   
The man was so hellbent at this point that he was willing to take any chance he could get his hands on. So he agreed. 

She gave him the lil spray bottle and said, “Spray this in the person you loves face and be the first one she sees when she opens her eyes.”

He agreed and took the lil blue bottle from her.   
Up until that moment he had no real plans to use it, because he had been so self assured that Aala would eventually come to him on her own. Now that confidence was starting to crack.   
He had literally tricked the Serpent god into turning their world inside out, and that stubborn woman had STILL gone running back to that loser of a vampire. Even as a human, with no money, and no name, nothing but his own personality.   
That ridiculous gringo had been able to lure his beloved Aala away from him. 

Now according to the talk around the hospital, she was carrying the man’s baby!  
He had all his rallying around him, even tho none of them were now supernaturals. 

Jose shook his head in disgust, what was it gonna take to get rid of that stupid, lanky, chrome colored, leech!

So there he was, stalking through the hospital, on his way out the door.   
Someone had told him that Aala was in the parking lot, waiting to meet that looser for coffee. So Jose decided that this was the perfect time to act.   
It was as good of a chance as he was ever going to get to make this happen, and as he headed out the door he saw her there.   
She was as lovely as ever, beautiful hair curled and pulled up behind her head band with the flowers. Along with that radiant glow that all women have when they are to become mothers. That wonderful glow of life and love, that almost streamed off Aala in waves. 

It was so enticing to him, he wanted to have her. He wanted to UTTERLY possess her at that point. To have her belong to him and him alone. He wanted to own her.  
It never once occurred to him that this might be his problem. True love does not control or possess people. But cares about them for who they are and loves them for it. 

So it was, with his lil bottle in hand, Jose, aka Charro, walked up to Aala and began his last attempt. 

“There you are Aala,” He smiled at her, “My love. “

She made a face and rolled her eyes, “For the last time ..” She stared. 

“Ahh no,” He told her, “Now you let me speak. I see you here, all alone. I know you have that .. that .. MAN’S child growing inside of you. But you are all alone, he has left you and gone back to his family hasn't he?”

Aala opened her mouth to say something but never managed to get anything out. 

“I am telling you know my love, “ He said, “I love you, I want you with me. I will even be a father to the bastard half breed you have inside of you. Just come with me.” He begged, “Love me, and I will give you the world.”

She waited for him to stop and folded her arms glaring at him, “are you done?” Aala demanded. 

“Yes,” He nodded.

“Good,” She came up to him and glared, “Now for the LAST TIME. I DO NOT love you, NEVER have, never will. As for My husband, he’s in no way, shape or form abandoned me, OR the baby. Also if you call my lil one a bastard again, I will personally remove your reason for those tight pants of yours. STAY away FROM ME!” 

Then that was that.   
Jose knew that Aala would never willingly love him, she was so very deluded into thinking that she loved the Walter.   
So he did the only thing he had left to do.  
Whipped his hand with the spray bottle up and let Aala have it full force in her face. 

Just in time for Spine, fully in his Guise of Peter and protected by Q’s shield spell, To come around the corner and see Jose holding his wife by the shoulders as she coughed and gagged.

Spine stormed up and before he could try to get the man off of Aala, She opened her eyes and stared at Jose for a few moments. Just a strange look on her face that made lil sense to either of the men. 

“My love?” Jose asked hopefully. 

That was all he got out before he got a bare knuckle punch straight to his nose from Aala. 

“What the hell did you try to dose me with you Son of a..” She ground out. 

Spine quickly shoved Jose to the ground and pulled Aala into his arms, “are you ok? Do you need to go into the ER? Is the baby ok? I’m so sorry I wasn't here to protect you my Love!” 

It all spilled out of Spine and Aala just clung to him, “No no I’m not hurt my darling. None of this was your fault either, He just CAN'T let go!”

Jose finally managed to make himself sit up and stared.   
At absolutely nothing. 

The potion has worked just as promised. He had been warned and now had gotten a nose full of fist because of it. Right then and there something inside of him was shattering more than it ever had. He was already a miserable person, taking lives and souls as he saw fit. Making deals to get the energy of the people he used for himself.   
Now, knowing that he would never have this woman he had wanted to possess so much, it shattered him the rest of the way.   
He stood and watched them embrace, then slowly faded into his trademark black rose petals. Leaving only those to mark that he had ever been there. 

IN the shadows the blond woman Elizabeth waited, “That was a bust.” She told him, “We are both screwed now. “

Charro shook his head in pure malice, “Then let it be war on all of them. We have all the time in the world to come back and avenge ourselves on them Elizabeth. “

She smiled at him and ran her hands over her own stomach, “So shall we go make plans then?”

The last of his human guise fell away and Charro in his full form turned back to Elizabeth and smiled, “My darling I thought you would never ask.”

Evil smiles blossomed and then the two of them faded away. 

Out in the light Spine still held his Aala in his arms, “Maybe he's gone for good this time.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“Maybe so,” aala h rugged him. “I hope so. I hope our baby grows up not ever having to deal with that creep and his.”

“We will make sure of it my love.” Spine kissed her again. 

A few moments later the door of the hospital burst open and Eros came out holding a cup full of something. He Rushed over to Aala and called, “DR JUMAS!! AALA!”

Aala turned and suddenly found herself DOUSED in a sweet smelling liquid. She stood there slightly dumbfounded, managing to get out “ What? Was that?”

Eros instantly broke into a slightly manic apology. 

“OH oh Aala im so sorry!” He blurted. “I don't know WHAT my mother was thinking! I don't know why she did that! I am SO SORRY!”

Aala opened her mouth and tried to get something out, only a few sounds managed to slip from her as she tried to understand what had just happened. 

Spine had to bite his lips, “I assume that's the cure for whatever it was that Jose sprayed on my wife?”

“Yes Sir Mr Walter, SIR!” the young hematologist continued to gush, “It's only herbal, it won't hurt the baby or Aala. It was slimy as hell for my mom to give that to him tho! I am SO SORRY!”

“Calm down,” Spine told him, “I don't think it worked the way he planned any how. You just missed my wife feeding him a rather large knuckle sandwich.”

Eros let out a LONG breath, “Oh thank heavens ! She gave him THAT ONE.. “

“Do I want to know?” Aala asked as she wiped more of the goop off her nose. 

Eros sighed, “My mom makes “love potions.” Most of them are just infatuation, but sometimes she does a real one. Only trick with that one is that the only thing stronger than it. Is true love.”

Spine smiled, “Good to know that what we have is true love.” He pulled Aala closer. 

She had to smile even knowing he was getting goo all over him from where she was dosed, “Well ‘Ros, can you continue to keep an eye on the girls for us for a moment. I really need to run home and change. “

The Hematologist nodded, “Anything Aala. I will do anything to make up for my Mom’s ass hattery. Go change. I promise they are totally safe with me.”

Aala smiled at him, “thank you. I promise we won't be long.”

“Take your time,” he smiled, “I’ll keep em here and safe, Promise.”

Aala smiled and hugged Spine, “Drive me back to the apartment Peter,” She teased, “I wanna see what chaos those two have caused when we get back!”

Spine smiled and hugged her more, “heaven only knows at this point love. Heaven only knows.”

He led her to the car so she could go home and change and Eros stayed behind, a small smile on his face. 

“Looks like true love does beat all odds,” He shoved his hands into his pockets, “Xo’ is right. Now let's hope my relationship FINALLY works too.”


	6. Chapter 6

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part Six

While Eros had gone charging out of the hospital full tilt to find Aala and give her what he thought was a cure to a love potion gone wrong.   
The man had needed someone to watch both of the lil girls. He had called in a friend from the grief counciling division and asked her to watch them. 

She was a lovely girl, dressed in spring time colors with long auburn hair with flowers all in it.   
She loved the young ladies and was happy to stay with them for a bit until her phone chimed, “OH!!”

The girls looked up from messing with Pearl’s camera to see a HUGE smile on the face of the woman. She grinned and then looked up and remembered the girls. 

“OH! Girls!” She made a worried face, “i'm so sorry, “ She frowned more.

“What's the matter mam?” Pearl asked very politely. 

“WELL,” Percy bit her lip nervously, “I was going to go meet my husband in the coffee shop when he got off for a lil snack. But ...I don't want to leave the two of you alone.”   
She looked around, “How would you two feel about finishing up that pizza with some ice cream?”

Both of the girls burst into smiles and nodded, while the lovely young woman smiled back, “great let's go.”

She held out a hand to each girl and a few moments later she had them down in the coffee shop, standing at the counter ordering their snacks while she waited for her husband.

Pearl was eating her treat and Sprocket looked up at Miss Percy and grinned, “Soooo where does your husband work in the hospital mam?”

Percy smiled, “Believe it or not he runs the morgue, “ She grinned more, “I know it sounds creepy but he says it's quiet. He likes that, so it doesn't bother him.”

Pearl shrugged, “I dont think it's creepy at all, “ She told her, “Our family owns a mortuary, it's important to take care of people that pass away properly. I think your husband is doing a good thing helping.”

Percy smiled, “Awww.. what a sweet lil thing you are, “ She told her, “You are wiser than your years lil one. That is, in fact a wonderful way to look at it.”

Sprocket smiled, “My baby sis is one of the best, smartest people in the world.” 

Pearl blushed charmingly as Sprocket leaned over and gave her a very large hug.   
Then they heard someone walk up, “Well now…” A pleasant enough voice said, “What my darling wife have you been roped into?”

The girls turned and saw a tall man standing there, He had pale skin, and looked sorta “GOTH”. He did however have a very nice smile on his face and grinned at the lil girls. 

“Lemme guess?” He continued, “Eros had an emergency and you got asked to watch Dr. Jumas’ Lil ones?”

Percy smiled at him and stood up to give him a long loving kiss, “Of course Harold my darling husband.” She grinned, “And can you blame me? Aren't they the sweetest lil things you have ever seen in your life?”

The man nodded, “They are,” He came over and sat down, “Mr Walter has to be so proud of such beautiful lil ladies as these. “

Pearl blushed, “Awww.. thank you! We try.”

The man nodded, “You seem like perfect sweet hearts to me my dear. Both of you are just lil ladies aren't you?”

Both girls blushed and smiled at the praise, neither of them being arrogant or having a bad bone in their bodies. Both were charming and loved every second of it. 

“Soooo…” Percy drawled at her husband, “How's work been?”

The two of them lapsed into conversation as the girls ate their treats and talked quietly to themselves as well.   
Outside Eros was finally making his way back into the building, while Spine in his human Glamor was returning. 

“Eros!” he called and waved to him.

“Mr Walter!” The Dr smiled, “It's so good to see you feeling better, I’m glad i was able to find something that helped.”

Spine smiled, “you helped more than you can imagine Eros.” He smiled at the man warmly, “You CAN call me Peter by the way.”

The young dr flushed, “Well.. it's kinda unprofessional sir. You are a patient, and a benefactor. Soo I really ought to…”

Spine continued to smile at him, “Well If it's more comfortable for you then Ok. But You are a dear friend to my darling Aala and I would be honored if you would consider me one as well.”

The man blushed, “Thank you sir,” He looked off down the hallway a bit and grinned as he spotted his Mik helping someone out down there.

“I see you have it almost as bad as I do young man,” Spine told him warmly.

The young hematologist's face took a faraway look and he nodded, “There’s no doubt about that sir. I feel like I've been looking for … For life times. “   
Spine watched as the young man got a slightly sad look on his face, “I let my mom, and my family, not to mention a pack of gossips, Force me away from my twin flame once before Sir.”

He stared at Mik for a moment more, “I NEVER want that to happen again. I got down on my knees at a party not too long before you showed up and Aala started working here. I got down on my knees in front of my whole nut cake of a family and let them know in no uncertain terms, THIS TIME, No one would EVER be able to make me give him up. “

Spine let out a long sigh, He knew, he’d loved and lost at least Twice in his life.   
Having to walk away from his precious Aala, and then watching his beloved Hoshikari pass away.   
So he knew all about having those you love taken from you. Because of that his heart went out to this young man. 

“But you two found each other again right?” Spine smiled again, “That;s the important part.”

“Oh yes sir,” Eros nodded, “Like I said before. There Is no force on this earth that can take my twin flame from me this time. Not my mom, not my dad, no one.”

“I think that's perfect,” Spine agreed, “But what does that mean? Twin flame?”

Eros smiled at him, “You don't know?” 

Spine shook his head and the man smiled again happy to tell the myth. 

“Well according to all the old stories, “ he began, “There is a rare type of love, one being in two bodies. The rarest love of all. When you find the person that is your other half, if you have this kind of special love. Then you will never truly be apart from them. Even if bad things happen and drive you away from each other. Or mistakes get made.” He stopped and smiled, “Eventually you will find your way back again.”

Spine stopped and thought for a long moment about that.  
To him it sounded just like his love for his Precious Aala. That no matter what the universe threw at them, or their family, or even creeps that wanted to tear them apart, they had always found each other again.   
He got a soft smile on his face and then felt Eros Elbow him slightly. 

“SOOOOOOO… “ The young Dr Teased, “WHEN are you gonna top me and propose to that lovely lil other half of your flame.”

Spine almost let it slip at that moment that they were already married, but caught himself and took a deep breath. 

“You know I was pondering just that,” He smiled at Eros, “Ideas?”

The younger man smiled at Spine, “OH do I have some ideas!!” 

Spine nodded, “Then please tell me all the details while we go and find my daughters. Then I can do this properly and let that Woman know how much she means to me.”

Right then and there Spine had decided that it was a WONDERFUL idea to propose to his Sweet Aala again After all they had been through so much.   
So many changes, so much heart ache, so many things that had happened.  
Wouldn’t renewing their vows be the perfect way to welcome this new lil one into the family?

Aala’s rings were, of course, locked up tight in her jewelry box back at the manor. That however was a Very easy fix. It was the perfect excuse to buy her something brilliant and beautiful. The perfect ring for the newest chapter of their lives that they were about to start. 

“Mind coming with me to the jewelry store later Eros?” Spine asked, “I may need some help to find the perfect thing for My Sweet Doc.”

He watched the younger man’s face light up like a christmas tree, “Oh that's perfect! I will help you find the PERFECT ring for her Sir!” He smiled more, “I left your daughters with a good friend of mine. She’s actually married To my Uncle Harold, Harry. I think that your lil girls are gonna wanna be in on this too! “

“That’d be perfect,” Spine told him. 

The two of them were headed for the coffee shop where Eros said that Percy and Harry were to be this time of day, when suddenly the peace of the quiet hospital was shattered by the MOST ear splitting screech.   
Imagine a stellar blue jay, then crank that up to spinal tap levels. 

“WHERE’S MY BABY!?” 

Both Eros and Spine whirled to find a lovely but angry looking woman storming down the hallway. Nurses and Doctors scattering before her like bowling duck pins. Looks of genuine fear on the faces of these people.   
They also heard a loud groan and a thunk come from inside the coffee shop. 

“I’m Sorry,” Someone with a lovely female voice said, “She wasn't supposed to be back in town for two weeks!!”

“Is ok,” A male voice reassured the woman, “I’ve put up with it for this long, you're worth it.”

Eros quickly ushred Spine into the coffee shop, just in time to get out of the woman’s way.   
The only people in there were His Girls and A young couple, who must have been the ones that were talking.   
The slightly evil looking woman, instantly lit on the young man and marched RIGHT OVER to him and actually SNARLED down at him. 

“Just what are you doing with MY DAUGHTER!? “ She snapped.  
“Your daughter also happens to be MY wife,” He told her placidly, “And we WERE having a nice lunch along with doing some kid watching for Mr. Walter over there. Ya know, the hospital's BENEFACTOR?”

The woman turned and glared, Spotting Spine and Eros. 

“You're the hospital's benefactor!” She snapped, “And you CONDONE THIS!!?”

“Condone a husband buying coffee for his wife?” Spine asked confused, “Sure...I mean. I think it's sweet.”

“You are a bloody fool who has NO idea what kind of man that.. That .. PERSON is!!” She wailed now, “He took my baby away from me!!”

Eros,” Demi,” He said softly, “The only reason Uncle Harry pulled that stunt was because you weren’t letting a grown ass adult …” He trailed off when he got a look at the expression on the woman’s face. 

“OF COURSE you're going to take his side!” Demi snapped, “YOUR JUST LIKE your GRANDFATHER!”

Spine saw the hurt spread over the Young Man’s face at that and was about to say something when He looked up and saw Aala walk in. Showered, clean, and looking for her girls. 

“What in the name of heaven is going ON in here?” Aala asked. 

“Back off Jumas,” Demi snapped, “I KNOW your friends with Eros, and I KNOW you're gonna take his side.”

Aala Narrowed her eyes, “OH I’ve heard of you. The worst kind of mother in the world!” 

That drew the woman up short and her mouth fell open, So did Eros’, The young woman’s and the Man’s. Spine SMIRKED knowing that Aala, having been raised somewhat traditionally, at least to a point. Therefore she had THOUGHTS on how mom’s should behave.

“You claim to love your daughter but you refuse her room to grow and be her own person!” Aala growled, “ Did it occur to you that you have to allow her the freedom to love who she loves? Even IF you don't approve?”

“I...I…” The woman stammard. 

“That she’s allowed to follow her heart and if you stop her you're not being a good mom,” Aala paused and took a breath, “your being a control freak.”

“But…” Demi tried again, “I.. I just want to protect her…”

“And you did,” Aala turned into all compassion now, “You did a great job Raising her. So great that she’s a beautiful, independent, strong young woman. You have every right to be proud of. But, she is her own woman. When the time comes, I hope I can say the same for the Lil one I’m about to have, My lil darlings there, and all my children. ”

Now the young woman stood up and came over to Demi, “Mom, Come on. If you TRY to get to know him, I bet you will like him. This has gone on WAY too long. I love you Momma, as much as I love Harry, But I have enough room to love you both.”

“I… I never thought about it like that,” The woman looked down at the floor, “I.. suppose.. “

Percy smiled and mouthed, “THANK YOU!” to Aala. As Aala gave her a Thumbs up and then collected Sprocket and Pearl. 

“That was RAD!” Sprocket told Aala. 

“I loved that!” Pearl bounced and then hugged her, “You are an awesome mom.”

“I try Bebeita,” Aala hugged them both, “I try.”

Spine headed over and hugged and kissed her, “You do a perfect job.”

Eros stood there with his mouth hanging open, “HOW in the world DID YOU DO THAT!!? Do you have ANY IDEA how long my family has been TRYING to do that?” He was all smiles. 

“Sometimes you just gotta understand a person,” Aala told him, “I totally do, but well Sadly I had my choices made for me as a young girl. I don’t hold it against them any more, But I won't do that to the people I love.”

“You are amazing Aala,” Eros told him. 

Spine smiled and kissed her again, “She is. Now my love, madame director, You have to get back to work I know. I need to borrow these lil cuties for a bit. “

Aala kissed him back, “Stay out of trouble you three.”

The girls gave her hugs and kisses and stood with Spine as Eros and Aala went back to work. 

“Whats up daddy?” Pearl asked. 

He smiled, “Wanna help me pick out a Ring for your mom? “

Sprocket instantly caught on, “OH YAH!! “

He grinned, held out his hands to both and headed to the car, all smiles as he basked in the love of his daughters and plotted what he planned for his beautiful Aala.


	7. Chapter 7

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: Sorry this update took so long! I got my hands full with other stuff to do, and had a bit of a writers block. It's going along again tho! Hope you all enjoy it! More to come!

RP

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 7

Aala smiled as she watched Spine take off with the girls with Eros tagging along behind them, Then headed over to the counter to get some coffee for herself.  
She was happy, hyper, and exhausted all at the same time. Things had changed and she was so happy that she had been able to bring some peace to a troubled family. 

As she stood there with her drink Aala continued to smile and just as she was getting ready to leave she heard two girly squeals of complete glee.  
The Mother she had been talking to, Turned out to be one of the board members for the hospital and had finally told her daughter that she would spend time trying to at least get to know her husband. 

The young woman, Percy had been all smiles and had thanked her mom warmly and profusely. Now she had been sitting back down to enjoy the coffee the hospital offered with her husband when the next set of surprises arrived.  
Which comes back to the girly squeals of glee. 

Aala Turned from her place at the counter and saw Percy standing up to embrace a dark haired lady in a white shirt and black skirt with black hair and glasses.  
Percy pulled back from the hug and smiled at her, “Micaella,” She called her affectionately. “Gosh, it's so good to see you! Harry told me you and Miguel were coming to help us!!”

Micaella smiled and nodded, “oh yes, this place is very nice. Not like home at all but so nice, so bright!”

Percy nodded, “I know.. It's a lil weird. All that sunshine, its above ground and the rivers aren't even close! “

“True, “ Micaella said, “But it's different. So how’d you get talked into this? “

Percy Giggled, “oh Eros started it at a family party. He found HER reincarnation and came here. We all followed.” 

Aala blinked at that, Say what? She thought.  
She kept still and continued to drink her coffee hoping to hear more of this fascinating conversation. 

“What about you?” Percy asked. 

“Q Talked us into it,” The other woman grinned, “but it's not a bad idea. I think it's wonderful really, we just been moping around for a long time. It's time to be part of this world again.”

Percy giggled, “Is he STILL mad over the calendar thing?”

Micaella, “Over being wrong? Kinda.. He’s mad at himself more than anyone else.. But he's slowly getting better. He…”

Before aala could hear more of what was going on the tone on her phone went off, telling her that she was needed back on her own floor. Someone had gotten into trouble and she was needed to help come fix it.  
She shook her head at the strangeness she had just over heard and took off to help with what was going on in her department. 

Out in the City, Spine and the girls were having a very good time talking to Eros about exactly how Spine was going to pop the question to aala.  
Eros seemed to have come up with the perfect scenario.

“Well you know,” Eros smiled at him, “Sandiego has a VERY rich history of mythology. Kinda why my family came here.”

“oh? “ Spine asked as he stared at the rings, trying to pick one that would compete with the one he had already given her, “What kind of mythology? Ancient?”

Eros shrugged, “Ahh more postmodern really,” eros leaned closer to the case, “tho they say some of the folks in this area have been here for more than 1000 years.”

Spine froze, “oh…” he managed. 

Eros grinned and waved it off, “Just local urban legends Mr Walter. I’m surprised you don't know more of them?”

“Ahh well,” He tried to NOT let Eros see how askance he was becoming, “Some.. my mind is still clearing after all of that..”

“Aww I’m sorry sir,” Eros told him, “I didn’t mean to creep you out sir.”

Spine took a deep breath, “No Eros you didn’t.” He smiled at the younger man, “Please tell me some of the local legends. “

Eros grinned more, “Well they say that Sandeigo secretly is the home to a whole group of “monsters.” There were sightings not too long ago, when you were in the hospital. Seems like they happen every few years.”

“Sightings now?” Spine raised his eyebrows, “of what?”

“Werewolves,” Eros continued to grin, “Other things too. Supposedly there is a guy called the “Silver Lord” That is the person who is the leader of all of the monsters in the area. But no one really knows anything about him. “ Eros grinned more, “ There were even rumors that your Family, The Walters, were part of it. But I mean we all met your family and they are pretty damned normal other than all the look alikes. “

“That's true,” Spine nodded, “They seem perfectly normal to me.”

“Yah that’s what i told My Grandad, “ Eros shook his head and rolled his eyes, “ Any how.. So I don't know how much you know about what happens when someone Takes over as head of a department in this hospital or anyone really.”

“Ahh not much,” Spine admitted, “but anything you want to tell me I am happy to know.”

“Oh cool,” eros nodded, “well there’s usually some kind of ceremony to present them with the title officially. It can be simple or fancy but we tend to err on the side of fancy around here.  
So we were all planning on doing that. To give Aala the party she deserves for all her hard work.”

“I can't argue with that,” Spine smiled, “ She is incredible. “

“She’s a good person, “ Eros Agreed, “ So I was thinking that the hospital is going to put on a really good party for her. There are a few locations around the city or just out of it.. That would be the perfect time to propose to her. “

Spine thought for a moment, “Oh? Please keep going.”

“Well like I said there’s all these stories around the city, and all these fairytale like places here too,” Eros kept going, “so we can try and make it as fairy tale-like as possible for her. Everything, like Cinderealla or something. “

“I like where this is going,” He thought for a second, “I also like that idea you told me before about two people. “

“Twin flames,” Eros nodded, “Maybe you could do something with that? Maybe candles or something?”

“I’ll have to put my mind to it and see what I can come up with there but This is all such an amazing idea.” Spine told him, “Now we just need the perfect ring.”

“DADDY!!” Pearl called and waved at him, “C’mere you gotta see this.”

Spine and Eros both looked up and then at each other and then headed over to where Pearl was pointing and Sprocket had her nose cutely smooshed against the glass of the case. 

“Look here Dad!” The young girl pointed, “See that?!”

Spine looked where she was indicating and saw it.  
It sat there on a lil white velvet cushion and sparkled up at him, looking like it had been put there just for him to give to his sweet sweet Aala. 

Eros beamed, “Oh wow.. Fire Opals. Aztec Fire opals. Those are beautiful.”

The ring held five large orange opals that glittered up at Spine like someone had frozen fire, lil smaller orange stones glistened around them. It had Aala written all over it, even the dragons back at the house would not have been able to come up with anything more perfect. 

“That’s the one Daddy,” pearl told him. 

“Sweet heart,” He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the lil girl, “I couldn't have said it better myself.”

Pearl beamed and hugged him, Sprocket too, “its awesome Dad.” She smiled.

Spine nodded, “It is, Also i think you lovely lil ladies deserve something to commemorate the occasion too. To wear with those pretty dresses were going to get you for your Momma’s lil ceremony. “ He smiled and looked, spotting just the thing. “How about those.”

The lil girls looked and there were two Cameo lockets, One pink and one blue.  
“OH daddy!” Pearl squealed and hugged him and Sprocket was right behind it.

“Aww Dad,” Sprocket grinned, “You spoil us rotten!”

“That is my prerogative as your father, young lady,” He hugged and kissed them both.  
He then stood up and went to Talk to the Jeweler and get all of his selections set up and paid for. 

The woman gave him a big smile and was happy to do just that. Then pulled the ring out for him to get a better look at. Up close it was just as beautiful as it was in the case. Even more so.  
Like holding a flame in his palm. 

“For my Twin flame,” He said. 

Eros stood there and smiled at all of this, Seeing people in love always made the young man so happy. He was in his Element at this.  
The lil girls were cooing over the necklaces and Pearl turned with her camera and smiled, “say cheese!” 

Eros ginned and waved and let the lil one take his picture, as Spine finished paying for the jewelry.  
“Now then,” Spine told him, “Why don't we head back to the hospital and see what Aala is up to shall we? None of you let the cat outta the sack about any of this ok?”

Eros nodded, “We will firmly keep all cats in sacks Sir.”

Spine grinned and led them out, Turning back to wave at the jeweler that he now recognized as one of the local dragons that hung around at the manor. She gave him a sparkling grin and waved back.  
So that ring HAD been put there by a dragon, Perfect. 

As they rode back to the Hospital he thought about what the young man had said to him. That there were stories about him and his people in the city still.  
It actually warmed his heart to think that.  
The mission with Father Kincaid had been the first thing that they had done to get back involved in the community in a while.  
It helped people both normal and supernatural, the Elderly Priest having learned the hard way that supernatural people were just as deserving of love and care as anyone.  
Now Spine started to think a lil more.  
He was already donating to this hospital, his beloved Aala was going to be there full time for at least Another 8 months or so.  
Maybe they needed to be more than just legends now?  
Maybe it was time to start being a part of the world again. The first had been the one to want them away from the world.  
Cosmo had fought to make them part of it.  
Spine had always believed in peace, between ordinary people and “monsters”.  
Ok so he was going to see if this hospital was willing. He already had heard from the girls that they had seen The Father here.  
If he was the chaplin maybe he had already opened their mind to it. 

Spine smiled to himself then turned to Eros, he HAD to ask the following question. 

“So Eros,” He smiled, “you told me your stories about the legends in the area. What do you believe?”

Eros Shrugged, “I think they are real, “ He told Spine matter of factly, “I think they are real and are just being careful because they don't want the world to be afraid of them. If I could Meet Sliver Lord to his face I’d tell him not to be scared. “

Both of the lil girls caught on to that and giggled quietly and Spine HAD to smile even bigger, “I think it's wonderful that you're so open Minded Eros. Many folks would be afraid of monsters.”

“Well, “ He shrugged again, “The word monster isn’t what I’d call them. As for accepting, if you knew my fruit cake family better sir, and I mean REALLY REALLY knew them for who they were, you’d see where I’m coming from.”

Spine laughed, “They are a bunch of nuts huh?”

“Planters have nothing on us in the mixed Nuts Category sir,” Eros smiled, “More and more seem to be coming out of the woodwork daily. I heard more cousins were coming in to help us.”

“OH?” Spine asked, “are a lot of your family working at the hospital?”

“Yah.. seems like, “ Eros made a face, “My dad, My uncle, My mom, aunt Mini, even Grandpa showed up. My Cousin twice removed , great uncle or something another showed up and asked us all to help. Everyone wants to get involved. “

Spine nodded, “That's good. I'm glad your family is so close.”

Eros nodded, “ The cousin that i mentioned that got us all into this is TRYING to get the relatives from up north to show up, as well as some from the south. Gonna be a trip if they all turn up. The whole hospital will be run by my family.”

Spine had to smile, “Well I have quite a few family members that help me run my stuff, So I know how wonderful that is. It's been great having them to lean on as I recovered. “

“That's good Sir,” He nodded, “It's going to be very good if we all can get back into the world. It's been a while for some of us. But Q is doing an amazing job of all of this.”

Spine Foze a lil ,” Q?”

“Yah that cousin I mentioned, “ Eros smiled, “He's the one plotting all of this. He’s a good guy tho, He moved back recently to help his adopted daughter and her family. Then he got the idea to do all of this from one of the local pastors. “

Both of the girls heard this and looked at their father, then looked at each other. 

“Well I hope I get to meet him soon,” Spine said, not letting his shock show. “He sounds like a great person.”

“He really is,” Eros smiled, “ But it takes one to know one sir, You're an excellent person too.”

“Thank you,” Spine smiled more, but inside was about to blow a gasket. 

Q was a part of this? Their Q? Quetzelcoatl ? 

What the hell was that overgrown Gartersnake up to NOW!?


	8. Chapter 8

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: SORRY for the ridiculously LONG Hiatus.. Work and other things just ruined my concentration and caused a HUGE case of writer's/art block.. Doing better now!  
More to come on a regular basis again I hope!

RP

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 8

Spine sat in the car and listened to Eros elaborate on the ideas that he had to help him in his coming proposal to Aala.   
Part of him wanted to laugh out loud because, well, they were in fact already married. Had been for sometime.   
Everyone back home knew this.   
But Spine also knew that everyone back home would be all in four year old Vows Renewal, and that all of his siblings, cousins, and heck probably even The First himself, would be all over it.   
They’d eat it up with a spoon. 

Rabbit would be all in, Zero, Jon, Hatchworth, and Upgrade all would love this.   
So there was logically no reason to not go through with it. He was going to have to text all of them and get them to help him set it up and get some things he needed from the manor.   
The party was the day after so they’d have time to if they were fast. 

Cosmo was going to probably be all over it too when he found out his new /old girlfriend, that just happened to beLla's sister was going to be all in as well. She wanted to make it right with Aala, to fix what had gone wrong in their relationship. Helping with this would be the perfect opportunity for her to do so. 

Eros nudged his arm and snapped him back to his current lane of thought, “So? Which one do you want to do?”

Spine smiled, “Well like I said before it all sounds so wonderful, I wish I could do it all for her.”

Eros grinned “Ok I think I can get a lot of that set up for you then. It won't take very long and I have a lot of folks that can help me with it. “

Spine’s smile widened, “You are a very good friend Eros. I hope someday I can repay you for all of this.”

“Hey helping people is my job,” The young Dr. Said, “This is just another form of making sure those I care about are happy and healthy. “

“Well ladies,” Spine turned to the girls, “How about the two of you go keep your mom distracted while Eros and I work on getting this ready.” 

Pearl and Sprocket beamed up at him.  
“We couldn't think of a better thing to do Daddy, “ Pearl told him. 

Moments later they were back at the hospital and Spine was walking the lil ones back up to meet Aala. 

Aala herself was having a hard time trying to figure out just what was going on at this hospital. There seemed to be more than a few coincidences that should add up to something. However she couldn’t quite put all the pieces together and get it to make sense in her mind. 

She was at her desk doing a Search of all of the hospital personnel. So far nothing unusual was popping up, other than a lot of them seemed to be related to other members of staff.   
Ok.. not so strange, families often went into the same fields. Maybe one family member long ago had started something, and all the rest had followed. 

So it was completely possible that nothing strange was in fact going on. It could be a massive family, much like Spine’s own, that just all banded together to do this.   
That being said she wanted to get a bit more information on the people so started reading about them. 

Most of them Like Eros, were decent folks, most of them dedicated to helping people.   
Again so far nothing is amiss, and Aala was just about to chalk it all up to her being paranoid.   
That was when there was a knock on her doorway and Spine reappeared with the two lil girls. 

“OH!” she stood up and held her arms out to her daughters,” Hello lil ones.” She smiled back “Did you have a good time with your Dad?” She grinned at Spine.

He only smiled back mysteriously. 

“We had a ton of fun mom,” Pearl told her.  
Sprocket nodded, “Oh yes! It was awesome!! “

“That's wonderful my babies, “ She hugged and kissed them both. “Are you ready to go home for the day? I'm about done here.”

“That would actually be a really really good idea,” Spine smiled, “I think we ought to get them home and then later…” He trailed off and grinned. 

“My darling you read my mind,” She came over and kissed him on his cheek. “Do you have to stay around for a bit?”

Spine smiled at her, “yes i have one or two small things to finish up. You head home with the girls and I will be there as fast as I possibly can.”

She kissed him again and smiled, “That sounds wonderful my love. “  
Then Aala turned to the girls, “ok lil ones, get all your stuff together and then we can head home “

The girls giggled and went to get everything packed up, while Spine gave Aala one last loving kiss and then walked out into the hall.  
He found Eros there with a big grin on his face. 

“Ok so they are setting up the venue,” Eros told him quietly, “Just the way you planned.   
Minnie is gonna need a key to the apartment so she can apparate over there and set up the goodies before Aala and the girls get home. “

Spine Nodded and quickly produced the spare key for Eros, “Your…”

“Auntie,” Eros told him.

“Your Auntie is Amazing Eros,” Spine grinned, “Thank you and everyone here for all the help.”

“Not a problem,” Eros smiled, “Mom got wind of what you are up to and led the whole brigade out to the venue. It’ll be ready in no time flat.”

Spine thanked him again and headed to his own lil office he had been given to pick up the last few things he needed there before heading to change into his outfit.

Aala finished with the girls and collected their things and then headed down and out of the hospital and on the way home.  
She noticed the grins on the girls faces and had to ask “Ok what are you two adorable lil Imps up to?” 

Pearl looked at Sprocket and Sprocket Grinned back “It's a surprise.” 

Both of them said it in perfect unison and Aala had to shake her head and smile, “Oh alright you lil scamps. Keep your secrets for now. I’ll get wind of it sooner or later.”

The girls just smiled at each other and watched as they made it to Aala’s apartment building.   
Just in time to see someone flit from the building and into the shadows next to the bushes out front. Aala blinked a bit thinking she had caught a glimpse of something but not sure what it could possibly have been.

The girls grinned and got out and followed her up to the elevator and into the apartment.  
To say that there was a surprise waiting was a bit of an understatement.

There on the couches were three lovely dresses spread out for them. Each one with a name tag telling who they went to. The pink of course, For Pearl. The purple one being for Sprocket. Finally a beautiful short wrap around, almost Grecian looking cream colored dress for Aala. Perfectly tailored for her and her growing lil one. 

“ you rats!” She grinned at the girls, “are you two in on this?”

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaybe!” Pearl told her with a grin. 

“Come on! “ sprocket grabbed her dress and then tugged Pearl in the direction of their rooms, “let's get ready! We don't have long!”

Aala raised her eyebrows at that and then saw the note that was attached to the dress that was for her. In Spine’s handwriting. 

“Get ready and meet me downstairs in five my love” It told her “ your ride for tonight will be waiting!”

She laughed at that like it was the greatest thing in the world and then went to get ready as well.

A few moments later all of them were coming out of the Apartment building. Just in time to see a long shiny limo pull up and come to a halt right before the three of them.   
The window lowered and an amused looking driver smiled out at them. “Dr Jumas? Girls?”

Aala Nodded, “That’s us”

He grinned “Hop in ladies, time to get this road on the show!”  
The three of them smiled and bustled into the extravagant car. It was a long slow car ride through a beautiful sunset in downtown. The fiery embers of the last bit of light turning the panes of glass on the buildings into molten gold.   
It was as fantastic and idyllic a scene as anything that had come out of a romance movie in the last 20 years. The perfect setting for what Spine had planned. 

The last bits of sun had just started to vanish under the ocean when they reached the venue. An old historical, adobe type mansion on the beach. Long ago it had been the home of a family that helped found the city. Now it was a national park. 

It was beautiful and surrounded by groves of trees and gardens, all strung with thousands of tiny winking lights.   
Aala smiled at the charming setting and took each of the girls hands and started to walk through the place.  
As she did she was in for a surprise.

In a few meters there were notes in the trees, along with photos.   
The notes were in Spine’s handwriting.

“You are my perfect love,” the first one said.

Attached to a picture of her at the apartment concentrating on something in the photo. 

As they walked there were more photos of her in other charming shots, and more notes from Spine. 

“You look amazing in everything you do, from the dishes to your Hospital work.”

“You are the one that has captured my heart.”

“You are my one and only love.”

Each of the notes and photos leading them more into the groves and gardens closer to the main mansion. Finally after following the notes and lights for a few moments, Aala and the girls came out into a very large courtyard.  
It was magnificent and had been lit by dozens if not hundreds of small candles. Each one glowing brightly with a small table in the middle with one large candle. 

Aala led the girls out and stood there with them for a few moments as she looked around in awe. Then she heard someone quietly walk up and turned to find Spine standing there in a Suit that perfectly matched her cream colored gown.

“Do you like them?” Asked warmly. 

Aala smiled her brightest at him, “They are beautiful.” She let the girls go and they stepped off to one side with a smile to wait.

“You know,” Spine told her, “All of these lil candles, they were all lit from that large one there. They are all part of the same flame. “

Aala turned and blushed as he looked at her with utter love in his eyes. “They are all part of each other. Just like our flames are two halves of the same whole.”

Aala had opened her mouth to say something when he dropped down onto one knee.

“Aala, “ he kissed her hand “My twin flame, the most amazing woman in the multiverse. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Be my twin flame for all eternity.”

Aala gapped and felt that same excitement she had when he had first proposed at the club when they had first met. Feeling her heart melt in the same way, knowing that there was no other answer for him.  
“YES!” She bounded forward and wrapped her arms around Spine’s neck “oh yes I will marry you.” She kissed him and hugged him close to her.

“Good” he kissed her on the end of the nose and stood up to produce the fire opal ring he had gotten earlier that day, “For my Twin Flame.” he told her as he slipped the fiery ring on to her finger. 

“It's perfect!” she wrapped her arms around him and settled close. “I love you so much!”

It was at that moment that the cheering all around her registered, and all of her coworkers and the Family started coming out of their hiding spots to congratulate her.   
Her Sister and Cosmo arm and arm. Rabbit and Piper making an adorable couple.   
Eros and Mic with their arms around each other’s waists. Love in the air everywhere. 

“Well hell,” The director of the Hospital stood there holding Aala’s commemorative plaque. “I can't top that one.”

Laughter went up from all around them tho as the woman came over and congratulated Aala on her engagement as well as her promotion.   
Ixta and Cosmo came over and for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, the two sisters embraced in love and forgiveness. 

“Now you have to get yours to propose,” Aala teased her sister. 

“Nail me with the bouquet at the wedding,” Ixta grinned. 

They hugged one last time and the party moved off deeper into the inner places of the big mansion. Large spreads of food had been set out and everyone seemed really happy and enjoying life.

Aala watched as The girls, being the only lil ones there, were teased and played with by some of the older people. Several of them seemed to have a real affinity for kids. Then she spotted Q himself talking to another man who had a large smile on his face as he looked at the gathering.   
They both seemed really happy and Aala was about to head over and talk to them when she first felt it.

The lil tremor in the aether that said something wasn’t right.   
Some place some member of this family was upset, in pain, cut to the bone. Either figuratively or literally.   
She could almost hear the wailing cry of despair coming from some place not too far away. 

That was when she noticed that Q, Eros, And everyone there from the hospital had frozen, all turning to stare in the direction Aala could feel the disturbance coming from. 

Spine came up to her and put his arms around her, “Aala? What's wrong?”

She shook her head, “I don't know my love but something….” She trailed off as on some level they all heard the high pitched wail. 

A scream of pure betrayal in a voice they all knew and loved. 

Amber.


	9. Chapter 9

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. The Mysterious woman And Tiamat belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: SORRY for the ridiculously LONG Hiatus.. Work and other things just ruined my concentration and caused a HUGE case of writer's/art block.. Doing better now!  
More to come on a regular basis again I hope!

RP

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 9

Agony.  
Heartache.

She had always known deep down that she was living in a dream world. That finding all of her happiness was simply an illusion and some day it would shatter. She had hoped and prayed that it wouldn't happen. 

Hoped and prayed that they would love her in spite of her flaws. 

Life had been good. The love she had always wanted in her grasp and then…

She could hear the world crack around her and she simply turned and walked away. Walked out into the darkness and considered walking all the way home to the manor. Her family there would love her right?

Then the lil niggling doubts came into her head. Wasn’t that just as much of an illusion? Wouldn’t it be just the same there? Of course it would.  
They had no real reason to love her other than that she was Spine’s daughter. If the illusion of true love could snap so easily. The illusion of Family love was no better. It would crumble like ashes in her hands the moment she went back to it. 

So instead of walking back to her home, she turned and simply walked out into the growing darkness around her. She had nothing, she felt nothing but heartache. She wanted to simply have it all fade away and feel nothing. 

That was when the lady appeared to her. A soft smile on her pretty face, her long white hair pulled up in a bun. The woman came to her and wrapped her arms around her, told her she was sorry for all of her heart ache and that she had come to protect her children. 

She had told the woman that she had parents, and was not any one of Her children. The woman had only smiled lovingly and told her that All of her kind were her children. Even, Or especially, the hybrids and half breeds like her. Half breed and Hybrids that had no one else but their great mother, the progentress of their race.  
The woman held out her arms and She felt herself falling into her embrace. 

The woman offered her the power to make the world whatever she chose, it could be perfect if she wanted. To make those that hurt her feel whatever emotions would make her happy. But that was not what she wanted, She wanted to feel nothing. To just be numb.  
Her whole life she had emotions, she’d had feelings and over and over again they had made her miserable. Now she wanted to feel nothing, just be numb. 

If that is what she wanted then the woman promised to help her, all she asked in return was that she be allowed to stay with her. It was so simple a request, something so harmless that she instantly said yes. If it would make the pain in her heart go numb then it was a very small price to pay. 

The woman pulled her into her arms and promised she would never leave her and that she would always be there to keep her heart from being broken again. That was a comforting thought in her head, that she had someone to protect her and keep her safe. That was the last thought in her mind as the heartbreak and all of her other emotions left her. 

The woman insisted her way into the girl's life and the girl changed. Her vampire heritage falling away and the full form of her Dark Elven nature, FULL dark elven nature came into play. Skin darkened to a cool grey black color. Her hair lightened until it lost all color and became snow white. 

When the transformation completed itself, she looked down at her hands, and then the rest of her, and smiled.  
Then looked to the south of the city were the Deities of this world were gathering and smiled with pure malice. 

“Now then,” The woman now in the girls body said, “I have a place of my own in this world. Try and stop me.” 

The transformed version of Amber turned and looked back at the campus of her school as the sinister smile grew.

“This is as good a place as any to start,” She said.

Walking then into the campus leaving a filmy trail of what looked like webs behind her. 

At what had once been the engagement and promotion part for Aala, everything had changed. The joy of the night had been erased and now the whole Walter family knew that something was terribly wrong.

The one that knew the most was the empath in the group, Lil Pearl. 

The dawning horror happened when her parents heard the lil girl cry out and then watched as she sat down abruptly and put her face in her hands.  
Both Aala and Spine instantly rushed over to the lil one and scooped her up in their arms. 

“Lil bit,” Spine held her close, “baby what happened?”

“Querida?” Aala asked, holding her lil daughter's hand, “What's wrong.”

The girl stayed quiet for a long time and then looked up into her parents faces with tears in her eyes. “ITs amber.. Something.. She’s gone.”

“What do you mean she’s Gone sweetheart?” Aala asked as she felt the dread growing in her heart. 

“I don't know momma!” Pearl cried putting her face in her hands “I don't know but I can't feel her any more!”

While the whole Walter clan was gathering around the Tiny Dhampir to see if there was anything any of them could do to help. Other people at the party were gathering into a knot of their own and more and more concerns were being voiced. 

“What happened?”

“Who was it?” 

“Was it from one of the other worlds?” Someone cried. 

“Was it Tia?” Another demanded. 

“NO no..” This was Q’s voice rising over the rest, “Tia gave up her powers when she came here. She loves the boy so much she wanted to be with him, and that was the only way. It’s not her. She’s not a goddess any more.”

“So who is it!?” Another member of the group around him asked, “Who’d have enough guts to pull something like this?”

“I don't know,” Q replied, “But we are going to have to leave and find out. If they are here then they mean to take over, they mean to take this world. It's our job to stop that and protect it.”

Agreements all around Q’s group happened and moments later they had all faded into the shadows. None of the Walters had noticed because they were focused on the lil girl and what she was telling them. 

“We need to get back to the house right now Spine,” Rabbit said, all pretense of being a human, all the glamories she was using to disguise herself fell away. 

“Your right, “ Spine agreed, his own protection spells and human disguise dissolving around him. “We have to make sure the girls are safe and then we have to decide what we are going to do next.” 

“Lets get them home.” Aala nodded, She was still stuck in her human form because of her pregnancy but she was more than willing to help in any way she could. 

She quickly gathered Sprocket to her and in moments they were all heading back to the Manor.  
The First was there, having volunteered to babysit the twins for the night. When everyone arrived back he instantly could see that there was something going on.  
Moments later he had gathered with every one, All of the wizards and supernatural beings.  
All of them were discussing what was going on. 

“So Does anyone have any idea what did happen?” The First asked. 

“Not really,” Spine told him as they all gathered in one of the larger libraries to talk, “We all felt some kind of wave of darkness and then Pearl felt Amber disappear.”

“So this has to do with Amber,” The First nodded. 

Everyone nodded and he thought for a moment.  
While that was going on David noticed that Tia was getting more and more agitated as time went by. She was still in her small form, about the size of a house cat. But the Lil thing was starting to shake, as if she knew something was up. 

“Hey it's ok,” he looked up from his dragon to the rest of the group “Guys something’s wrong with Tia.”

That got the attention of the whole group.  
“She’s scared,” He said softly. 

Salgexicon frowned at his grandson and the lil dragon, “I don't imagine anything would scare her David she is…” He trailed off. “Well no she isn't any more is she?”

Spine thought about that for a moment, “Could it be something from that world?”

Salgexicon shook his head, “Well i mean there aren't many things in this world that have a connection to that world. Dragons, Some magic and ….”he trailed off as a bit of a horrified look crossed his face. 

“And WHAT?” Aala pleaded, “Please Salgexicon if you know something.. Anything that can help us understand what might have happened to Amber.”

“The only other thing in this world that might have a connection to that one, “the wizard told her, “Is Dark Elves.”

Everyone in the room From Spine to Zero Froze. 

“Dark ELVES?” Spine asked. 

“Yes,” Salgexicon told him, “Biologically they share a common ancestor with Vampires. But it is believed by some that the split in the family lines occurred a long time ago on a different world. Due to the actions of one Of that world’s deities. When Dark elves returned to our world they returned to a more human appearance, and still shared the ancient ancestry with Vampires. But...they were still one remaining connection to that deity.”

Spine thought for a moment “Would this Deity use someone, someone with a broken heart or emotional pain, too try and make some kind of connection here?”

Salgexicon shook his head, “I don't know Spine.” The wizard admitted, “No one has heard from this being in the whole time i've been alive. None of my friends on that world seem to even know the name any more, I don't know the name. Just the connection to Dark Elves.”

Spine Sighed, “Is there any way to find out this information? It might be what we need to try and find Amber.”

Salgexicon nodded, “I’m sure I have it some place. I can go and see if I can find the name of the Deity, at the very least that will give us a direction in which to look.”

“Thank you,” Spine told him. He turned to look at his family, “Aala i want you to stay here with the girls and the babies I…”

“What makes you think I’m NOT coming with you to help you look for our daughter?” Aala almost growled at him, “The First will protect the girls and the babies. I’m not trading one child for another Spine. I am coming with you and we are going to find our daughter. “

Spine sighed and then pulled her into his arms, “You know I knew there was a reason we were so perfect for each other.”

Aala hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment “And don't you forget it!” She told him softly and kissed his cheek, “Now then, Let's go find Amber.”

The rest of the family gathered around and started to make plans to go and find her, all of them supporting Spine and Aala. Knowing they were great parents and would do all they could do to protect their children and loved ones. 

Back at the hospital in one of the meeting rooms, Q and the rest of the staff were discussing this. 

“So she made her move,” Minnie said looking angry. “What are we going to do about this quetzalcoatl?”

“First Lets see if Spine and his family can get through to the Girl, “ He sighed, “if they can this won't be something they need help fixing.”

“And if they can't?” Eros asked.

“Then we’ll do whatever it takes to help them solve it,” Q told the rest of them. “ For my family. My daughter, and this world.”


	10. Chapter 10

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. The Mysterious woman And Tiamat belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: SORRY for the ridiculously LONG Hiatus.. Work and other things just ruined my concentration and caused a HUGE case of writer's/art block.. Doing better now!  
More to come on a regular basis again I hope!

RP

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 10

He’d seen so many war zones in his lifetime.   
In the long long years that the Vampire lord had been in this world there had been so many battles. Burned out husks of places that were once full of life, left in the wake of a great evil.   
Unspeakable tragedies that cut the heart right down to the bone. 

That is what he felt like he was looking at now. The college campus that had once been so full of life and young people now lay abandoned. He could only hope that all of them had gotten to safety and not been harmed. 

But the buildings were dark, their windows looking like Eyeless sockets in strange alien skulls.   
The plants were either withered or had taken on strange dark shapes, writhing in almost a kind of agony. The night sky had a faint red glow to it, either from fires or from impending storms. At this point he was unable to tell.   
Putting it simply it looked as if all the nightmares young people had about college and higher education had come to life. Darkness manifest.

So what in the world had caused this nightmare to come to life?  
Spine had to wonder that as he and his family stood on the hill above the campus and looked down into it. 

“So tell me again who do we think this might be?” Spine asked Salgexicon as the wizard moved to stand next to him. 

“I wasn't able to find her name,” The man told Spine Honestly, “But I was able to find out at least what this might be. The goddess That caused the split in the ancient family line between Vampires and Dark Elves. Ancient Vampires had ventured to her world in search of magic, and she drew some of them to her with her power. She was trying to create a people of her own, but she wanted to control them rather than let them grow to be whatever they would be. So They left and returned to our world.”

Spine nodded, “So you think this might be that person?”

Salgexicon shook his head “it's as good of a guess as any, I think that Goddess must want into this world.”

Aala walked up next to them, “So what do we do? Is there any way to help Amber? Any way to stop this from spreading?”

The wizard shook his head, “the only way we are going to know anything is if we go down there and look. Now I am saying this Aala, not spine cus I know he’d let you go. I want you to stay here.”

“But…” Aala tried. 

“No now hear me out,” Salgexicon continued, “IF somehow we go down there and don't come back out. We need you to go back to the girls and find help. Tell The First, Find Q, something. But we need you on this side ok?”

Aala took a deep breath, “Well thank you for being honest.” She turned and smiled at Spine “I will stay here, Then, For you and our babies.”

Spine pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. “Thank you.”

“Alright love birds break it up” Rabbit told them, her tails sparking a bit. “Let's get down there and see what we can find.”

Spine gave Aala one long last hug and then headed down the hill with the rest of his family. 

Getting onto the campus was exactly what they expected. It looked deserted but there was a feeling of something watching them from the shadows. As if thousands of eyes were on them.   
The more they walked towards the center of the place the worse and worse the feeling got. 

Hatch worth had started to look a lil sick, like something was deeply wrong with him. Some fundamental thing that he had no control over. It continued to build until he stopped literally shaking on all 8 legs. 

“S..Spine!” He managed, “ I.. I can’t….”

Spine was instantly over to his drider brother and helped him move to the curb and sit down on one of the benches. 

“What's Wrong Hatchworth?” Spine asked gently. 

“I… I don't belong here!” The drider said. “She… She’s telling me I don't belong! Can’t you hear her!?”

Spine put his hands on his brother's shoulders “Hatchworth, “ he said quietly , “I want you to go back and stay with aala. Protect her and if need be protect the kids. Specter , Dex and the girls.   
If whatever is here is hurting you then I am not going to let that continue. “

Hatchworth looked up at Spine with tears in his eyes, “are you sure? Just because She thinks I’m not right doesn't mean… “

Rabbit came over and agreed with Spine “Whatever is in here is messing with you baby bro.” The kitsune told him, “You're better out there taking care of the kids and Aala. All of us are trusting you to keep them safe. Get out of here, and get to them as fast as you can.”

Hatchworth nodded and gave both of them a hug and then the rest of the family hugged as well. Everyone watched as he quickly made his way away from campus and back to where Aala was waiting. Almost seeing the world warp behind him as he moved away from campus. 

That was when everything started to change.   
That was when they first saw her. 

Spine watched after his younger brother for a moment and then heard Jon call out for him, “SPINE LOOK!”

The vampire lord whirled around in time to see a slight figure walking towards them casually from the deserted buildings.   
It LOOKED like Amber. But Amber so changed and different that she was hardly recognizable. 

She looked like a full blooded dark elf.  
black into cool gre skin, Long white hair, sharply pointed ears, the whole thing. 

She stopped about 100 yards from the group and glared. 

“What EXACTLY do you think you were doing,” She demanded, “Bringing a DRIDER here?”

Spine looked her over and felt Salgexicon, Zero and Jon all cluster around him. 

“Amber?” Spine asked softly, “Baby.. is that you?”

The woman that should have been Amber cocked her head to one side and looked Spine up and down like he was a bug under a microscope. 

“Ahh yes my “Father”, “ She snorted. “What makes you think YOU have the right to come here blood sucker? Come to tell me that you're going to abandon me again? The same way you did my mother?”

Spine felt his mouth drop open a bit at that, stunned because he had told Amber that if he had known about her, he would have stopped at nothing until he brought her home. 

“Amber,” He held up his hands and took a step closer, “You know that’s not true sweetheart. You KNOW I would have done anything to help you… if only..”

“Oh yes.. Take all the blame off yourself and leave it on my poor mother,” She snarled, “well I’ve got news for you. I don't need you, or anyone in this family any more. I refuse to allow myself to be abandoned, lied to or betrayed again!”

Rabbit came forward from behind the men and looked at her niece, “Honey, what happened? What caused all of this? Did someone hurt you?”

She looked down at the ground and shook her head, “Hurt me? No.. I just found out the reality of people around me. IF one person i thought loved me was a lying bastard, then how many of the rest of you have lied?”

“No one ever lied to you honey,” Rabbit motioned around to the family, “None of us would ever lie to you. Ever.”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” The girl screamed, “HE lied to me!! NOW no one will EVER lie to me again .”

The girl moved her hands in the direction of all of them and sent them all flying back. Each member of Spine’s family landing in some kind of sticky substance that they could now see had been spread amongst the buildings around them. 

“I have joined with someone who will truly protect me,” This new form of Amber snapped viciously, “She and I are one now! We will bring our realm here! Like we should have always done when our children fled to this world!” 

From the shadow around where the Walter family were now trapped, thousands of forms of all shapes and sizes began to advance on the girl. Massing behind her and becoming her army, even as she changed more. Her clothing changed into something more Regal, more traditional for her mother;s ancestral people. 

“This is my Home now,” She told them, “IF you are going to stay in my home then you are going to suffer. Maybe then you will understand the consequences of abandoning those that you said you loved!”

She waved her hand and then turned to walk back into the darkness on campus. The dark mass that had been swarming behind her moving to Engulf Spine and his family and drag them into the shadows. 

Outside of campus, Hatchworth was out of breath and had just reached the place that Aala had been waiting for them. 

“Hatchworth?” She Asked terrified, “what happened?”

“I don't know,” The drider shook his head, “There’s something in there that hated me, that hates all of us. Spine sent me out here to protect you. But…”

“Something's happened Hatchworth,” Aala told him, “Can you feel it? Something Terrible has happened.”

“We are going to have to get help Aala,” Hatchworth told her softly, “We need more power than we have. We need someone or something stronger.”

Aala nodded, “Can we get back to the Manor from here. We have to make sure the Kids are safe and then Tell The First what has happened.”

Hatchworth nodded, “I we can. I can open a portal and get us home right away.”

She hugged him, “Get me home then Hatchworth. Get me home and I know who to call to get us the help we need.”

The drider Nodded and a few moments later a blue portal had opened up to take them back to the manor. 

At the hospital there was an ongoing discussion with Q and all the rest. 

“So it's decided then?” Q asked. 

“It's decided,” Eros agreed, “There’s no way we can keep going and still live in secret. IF we don’t act, if we don't take part and stop her, She’ll over run this whole world.”

“And the best way to do this?” Someone else asked.

“Well we already have a foot hold with Aala’s family,” Q told them, “SO i guess it’s time for me to go to my daughter and come clean about all of us. This is our world to protect. We kept her out once before we can keep her out again.”

“Then it's decided,” Eros nodded, “The girl has already allowed Loloth into our world but we can still stop her. But we have to help Aala’s family too. We cannot allow them to remain in Loloth’s clutches. “

Q nodded, “Good.. I’ll go to the manor and get Aala and the family that remains. When we get back here. It's time to tell them all the truth.”


	11. Chapter 11

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. All the D &D characters belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: SORRY for the ridiculously LONG Hiatus.. Work and other things just ruined my concentration and caused a HUGE case of writer's/art block.. Doing better now!  
More to come on a regular basis again I hope!

RP

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 11

When they got back home, They Told everyone else what happened.  
The Girls, Dex, Lil Specter and Even the lil twins all gathered around and listened to what was being told to them by the adults in the family. 

Scarla crossed her arms and frowned, “So what else did you See Uncle Hatchworth?” She pleaded. “Anything? On the way out?”

The Drider let out a long sigh and shook his head, “I saw what MIGHT have been webs but… “

Scarla continued to frown and mull this over in her head. IT sounded awfully familiar to her but she wasn't able to put all the numbers together.   
Pearl on the other hand was going over all the things she had read in her life hoping that some lil bit of memory might trigger something. 

Sprocket stayed close to her sister, She was now back in her Naga form and had her sliver, red and black coils protectively around her siblings. 

Dex gave both of the girls a quick hug, “Listen Girls,” he told them softly, “The pack has to know about this. I gotta warn them. “ He kissed each one on the forehead and hugged them again “Stay in this house until I get back. Ya hear me?”

The girls nodded and He quickly vanished into the depths of the house heading out back to speak to his pack. 

Aala was on her phone trying to get ahold of Q. She was hoping that the man she regarded as her father would be willing to help them find out what was going on. That if needed they might be willing to help them fight. At the moment Tho, she was unable to get in touch with him and was pacing around the floor worried. 

Both of the twins sat quietly, knowing something strange was going on and unsure how to help or what to do. The First sat with the lil ones, making sure to keep them calm and keep an eye on them if they needed. He was pondering what might be going on.   
He was so old he felt like he should know. But this reached back even further than his long, long life time. This reached back into prehistory he felt. This was a force of nature that even Someone as old as him had never seen before. 

So for the moment he just sat quietly with his grand twins under his watchful gaze and tried to think of some other way to help. That was when he felt it coming.   
The Old Wizard was immortal, and had lived a VERY long life. 

But he was no deity.   
He was still for all intents and purposes only a wizard. 

What he felt coming was much more than that. He had felt this thundercloud once before in his long life. When Aala and Spine had first met. This was the same feeling of dread he’d felt when he marched out to confront the great serpent about this relationship. However this time the anger was not directed at him, or anyone in this house. Indeed, the old mage could also feel, behind the thunderous rage, an overwhelming sense of protectiveness. That the being that was coming was going to keep this family safe if it took all of his great powers to do so. 

What worried The First even more tho, was that he felt more than just one of these formidable beings. For a moment he looked over to where Salgexicon’s grandson David sat with his companion on his lap. The boy was half asleep, leaning back on the sofa with his hat pulled forward over his eyes. Lil Raptor familiar curled up at his feet, and his companion curled up in his lap. A small stream of blue smoke rising from the nose of the Lil Dragon’s middle head. 

No.. no this feeling was not coming from the Kid’s companion. She had willingly given up all of that to be here with him. 

So it was not coming from the lil dragon. 

But out there in the city some place, some place not too far away, more beings of this kind were amassing. All of them were protective and angry because of what was happening in this city now. 

With that in his mind The First rose from his sofa, pulled the lil girl into one arm and held his hand out for the lil boy.   
“Cosmica, Albert, “ He told them warmly, “Let's go see what this is all about.”

A few moments later he was at the front door and opened it to find Q standing there. A look on the Great Serpent’s human face that told him this man knew exactly what was going on. 

“Peter,” Q told him, “I have to talk to aala and the rest of the family. I know what's going on and i think i can help”

The First nodded, “I had a funny feeling that you might. I could feel you coming down the driveway.”

Q smirked a bit, “Well I am a lil mad, but when I tell you what's going on you're going to be mad too.”

“I Also have a feeling that you might be right about that.” The first agreed and then stepped out of the way to allow the Serpent God of wisdom into the manor. 

Aala instantly felt Q and she looked up from her phone and dashed over to put her arms around his neck. 

“Hey calm down,” Q told her gently, “I’m here to help.”

“Do you have any idea what's going on?” Aala asked. 

“I may,” He looked around, “Is Hatchworth here?”

Aala nodded, “He’s over here with his son Specter.”

“Please let me speak to him,” Q asked. 

Aala nodded and led the way over to the still Freaked out Drider, who was taking some emotional comfort from the soft lil form of his Son in his arms.   
He looked up from where he had his Cheek Resting on Specters golden Curls and nodded to Q.

Specter looked up at the Serpent god and Smiled, “So can you tell us if it's the spider lady?” The lil one quipped. 

Q blinked, “Beg pardon?”

Everyone tended to forget just how Sharp Specter could be. The boy was smart and pretty much took every single thing in. That was the nature of the type of being he had become. So he looked up at Q with those bright eyes and asked again. 

“The SPIDER LADY,” Specter asked, “She has long white hair, and black skin. She’s part spider. She doesn't like people like papa because she feels like they defy her. “

“You mean Loloth lil one?” Q asked. 

“I THINK That’s her name, “ The lil boy told him, “She was in one of the books i was reading. She controls spiders, and she likes people like amber. But hates people like Papa.”

Q nodded, knowing that everyone was now staring at him as he knelt down to the lil boy, “can you show me your book lil one?” 

Specter nodded solemnly, “Lemme get it.”

He wiggled out of Hatchworth’s arms and then vanished into his room for a moment. Tho he usually slept on the web with his father, he did have a room to keep some of the things he liked in. His story books being one of them.   
Moments later the lil one returned and showed Q the book.   
“A guide to Mythical Monsters.” 

Specter looked at it, “I wanted to see if anyone like us were in there. They don't mention too many people like us. THey talk about people from other worlds tho. The spider lady is one of those. Uncle Salgexicon’s friend with the gold skin and weird eyes is in there too.”

Q had to smirk a bit at that, and then flipped through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. The spider Goddess Loloth. 

“Is this her?” He held the book out to Specter. 

“Yep,” The lil magical zombie nodded, “She's a real brat.”

“She’s much more than a brat lil one,” Q stood up and looked at the family, “She has been looking for a way into this world for a very long time. If she is playing off Amber’s emotional trouble then she may have just found it.”

Aala felt all of the blood drain out of her face as the realization hit, “So a .. a goddess from another world is using my daughter to try and sneak into this one? This world?”

“That about sums it up,” Q told her, “She, Loloth, has been looking for a way to do this for a long time. But it would have taken special circumstances for it to happen. Whoever she used as a vessel had to be willing to do so. They also had to be willing to let her into this world.”

Aala shook her head a bit, “So what are we going to do? How.. How do we fight a goddess from another world?”

“How do we get amber back?” Pearl piped up from where she and Sprocket still sat holding each other. “How do we help our sister and get her away from this person.”

Q looked down “Let me tell you a lil bit first. Longer ago than .. any one here existed, Vampires found a gate to another world. They were still growing and understanding their magic as a people and that is when they found that gateway. They moved into that world and what they found was something much like this one. But even more untamed than Earth. “ 

Q sighed and looked like he didn’t want to keep talking, So Aala gave his hand a squeeze, “Please, Father, We need to know. I need to know so I can save Spine, Ixta and the rest of our family.” 

Q took a breath and continued, “long Story short, some of the Vampires stayed in that world while many came back to this one. While there they met one of the world’s goddesses and became her followers. They were very loyal to her at first and her power changed them. Making them rely more and more on magic and need blood less and less. Eventually tho, they wanted the right to grow as a people, and the goddess refused.”

“So they came back here?” Sprocket asked. 

“So they came back here, “ Q agreed, “Over the centuries of interbreeding with humans and Vampires, they lost a lot of the appearance they had adapted to on that world. Most look like ordinary elves. It’s only a rare few, of old blood lines, that had the potential to become a true Dark Elf. Amber must have had that potential, and then something bad happened. “

“So this spider bitch, “Aala snarled , “Used whatever bad thing happened to hurt my daughter more and then take control over her.”

“Yes, “ Q nodded, “That sounds about right.”

“So lemme ask a question,” Hatchworth asked from where he sat again with Specter, “How exactly do you plan on having us fight a Goddess?”

Q smiled a bit at this, “Ever hear that old saying “Fight fire with Fire?” 

Everyone there Nodded and Q smiled more, “ Well.. All of you come with me and I promise to introduce you to enough fire to take this bitch down for good. “

Everyone looked around at each other in confusion and then back to Q. Only The First had a clue what the Serpent God might be planning. As he helped gather everyone up for the fast trip, he prayed to any one that would listen, that he was right.


	12. Chapter 12

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. All the D &D characters belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: SORRY for the ridiculously LONG Hiatus.. Work and other things just ruined my concentration and caused a HUGE case of writer's/art block.. Doing better now!  
More to come on a regular basis again I hope!

RP

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 12

Aala had, During her time under the spell and during her current career here, come into the entrance of this hospital more times than she could count.  
This however was the first time she had ever felt anything but joy at coming here.  
Now her heart was full of dread and fear, at what lay beyond those sliding glass doors.

It had never seemed to her like there was anything at all strange here. It had always been such a warm and friendly place. Full of light, and love and care for those that came here for treatment.  
Now it seemed to house ulterior motives and sinister intent. 

Were the people that she worked with truly bad? Or was it something that she wasn't seeing? Had they been playing her all along? Or were they like her and her family, supernatural beings trying to live and work in a world of normal people. 

Whatever the answer was it lay beyond that threshold and she hoped to everyone or anyone that would listen it was something that could help her. That in mind, she took a deep breath and walked through the doors with Q.

“Why do I suddenly feel like I’ve been missing something all along?” aala asked.

Q smiled at her, “Well in a way you might have been. But it wasn't meant to be malicious. My family, my blood family, was kinda in the same position as yours. To be perfectly honest it makes yours look small by comparison. “

Aala turned and looked at the Serpent God as they walked, “HOW big is your family?”

He blushed, “WEEEEELLLL… I mean I had family in greece, and then family back home down south. Some that Lived in africa I don’t really speak too much, and then the ones from the north”

Aala stopped and blinked at him, “Say what?”

“Yah they haven't made it yet, I hope they can” Q blushed more “But my family from back home and from The EU are here already. Most of them you have met and know.”

Aala just stared, “Say again?”

Now Q smiled, “That was pretty good how you calmed down that fight between Perc and her mom the other day. Do you have ANY idea how LONG that's been going on?”

Aala just stared as Q started walking again and then hurried to catch up with him.  
The rest of the Walter family was there too. Q had told them that it was ok if none of them wore their disguises here. What they were going to see ultimately was his family out of their cover, so it was only fair.

Dex had returned from telling his pack what was going on and was hanging close to the three girls. The first was wrangling the twins as he seemed to enjoy, While Specter was in his Papa’s arms and looking around the place with his wide green eyes.  
All of the kids seemed upset and tired, worried for their family, but determined to figure out what was going on and help in any way that they could. That made Aala very proud of her kids, to see that the girls and even the lil ones were so very brave.

Then that was all she had time to think about, because they all rounded the corner and came to the atrium on the first floor of the hospital. What met her eyes was indeed a lot of the hospital staff that she knew.  
Everyone from the Desk nurses, to the Head of mortuary services. To the one benefactor that always seemed to be having a conversation with Q himself. To the Director of the whole hospital. To the pair of nut jobs that ran the mail room. 

All of them had looks on their faces like they were more than a lil embarrassed by all of this and wished that they’d not kept this a secret THIS long. All of them were familiar warm loving people that Aala had real affection for. 

“So what IS going on?” She finally asked Q.

“Well,” He looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head, “umm.. It might be easier to just show you than tell you at this point. But suffice to say, It shouldn't come as that much of a shock considering I’m ya know.. ME.”

Aala continued to think about that for a few moments, still not able to put all the bits together. When one of the girls did. 

“I KNEW IT!” Pearl cried, “I KNEW IT! You're all like uncle Q.. every single one of you is like him! That’s why you all glow when I take photos of you!”

Aala almost fell over, “WHAT!?”

Then snapped her attention back around to Q.  
But by that point all of the pretense had fallen away and everything was changing. It also wasn't just the people clustered around Q. It was also the group clustered around the Benefactor. 

The realization mowed her down. The pantheons of old, from both Q home and ancient greece. All of them were real.  
Every single last one.  
All of them had been at this hospital for at least two months, maybe longer. Maybe since Q first decided that he was going to come back into her life. Maybe they had been here all along. 

Q now in all his glory smiled at her, “This is my family aala. All of those like me from my home, and All of those like Zeus from his home. The other two are taking their sweet time deciding if they wanna come join us, but here we are. “

“So…”Aala trailed off, “All...all of you?”

“Well yes, in some capacity or another, “ The director of the hospital told her. “You probably recognize me now, down you I…’

Aala held up a hand to cut her off, “Cihuacóatl,” Aala said, “You came to see my twins when they were born. My girls as well.”

Aala felt tears welling up in her eyes, “And now…” She trailed off lost in that emotion. 

The woman came over and took aala’s hands in hers “Now we are here to help you save your daughter and protect this world. It’s our fault that Loloth even came here. We thought we had her blocked out but, it's been a very long time. She must have found a way through.”

Now the leader of the other group, who now that Aala got a look at him was VERY handsome and had an air about him as someone that called authority to him, came over. 

“It’s much more than that,” The man she realized was Zeus sighed, “We got complacent. Just because we stepped back from the world for a while. People were living and growing so well we thought it was right to let Both Supernatural people and Normal people find their own way. I never dreamed this could happen.”

Now Q drew her attention back to himself, “ So in a way we are responsible for this. It was our duty to protect this world and we fell lax. We never intend to let that happen again. We will do all we can to put this right.”

Pearl piped up from where she stood, “are you going to hurt amber?”

Q came over and scooped the lil Damphir up in his arms, “never lil bit. We will do what we have to, get that woman away from your sister, and bring Amber home safe and sound”

Pearl wrapped her arms around his neck, “Thank you Uncle Q.”

He smiled, “have i ever told you how much i love it when you call me that?” 

Zeus came over and smiled, “She’s just as cute as you said she always was. “ He grinned at her and pearl smiled back a lil. “I hope in time lil one you will call me Uncle Z.. “

Pearl grinned, “Maybe..Thank you for helping us.”

Aala Rubbed her eyes that were suddenly sore like She wanted to cry, “So can you tell me how you all got here? Why are you all here?”

Q nodded and sat the lil one back down and then turned to Aala, “Of course. Let's find some place a lil more comfortable to plant ourselves. “

All of these people slowly put their Disguises back on and the young lady that was actually Athena started calling shots. 

“Alright people! Until we start going after that child Stealing, Bleached blond, 8 Legged hussy, “ She announced, “we STILL have a hospital to run. For normal people and Supernaturals. We have things to do and new hires to approve, as well as patients to take care of. Snap to it!”

Aala glanced back and watched for a second, then she noticed eros show up and come up to the girls. It clicked with her, ALL of the things that he had said about himself and his love.  
She had to smile over that. Mik was the reincarnation of Psyche. That whole story he had once told her about all the things that had happened to get in the way of their love. 

OOOboy, now it made a lot more sense. 

“Hey girls,” he smiled and waved at Aala, “Let yer mom, Q, and Hatchworth talk. You guys grab the twins and the guys and come help me ok?”

They agreed and that Left Hatchworth, to head to the meeting room with the two of them, Aala and Q, while The First decided to go help with the twins and the girls. 

Moments later they were settled in and Q laid it all out for them.

“It’s pretty simple, “ He said, “We realized that hiding no longer was appropriate, or even mattered. The world had changed and while there were still folks in it that felt bad about supernatural people, there were a lot more that were open minded. “

Aala nodded, “Yes we have had some experiences with both.”

Q smiled, “Father Kincaid?”

Aala smiled back,” He’s one of the best examples. Such a kind and loving person really, once he realized that we were just people really.”

Q nodded, “Well you changed his life, for the better. When I realized that you had found Spine again, and had made such an impact on this man, I decided it was time to come back to the world. He had the idea to start the hospital, and I had more than enough funds to buy the silly thing, and well… you know the rest.”

“So the whole Time SPine and i were under that Stupid spell…?” Aala asked. 

“Yah I picked this hospital cus I knew that it was full of people I could help and trust, “ He blushed, “Not to mention that I meant to bring you here and offer you that job as soon as the place was up and running. Then that happened. “

Hatchworth had to smile,” It's a good idea, having a place like this. That helps all kinds. You are a good person Q, if a lil strange.”

The Serpent God had to laugh at that a lil, “Well Hatchworth I never denied that.”

“So to get back to the issue at hand,” Hatchworth brought them back to focus, “Do you have any idea why I wasn't able to go in there?”

Q nodded, “Because you're a Drider. You were born one, and that’s natural and normal for this world. But where That woman comes from, Driders only exist through magic, and she considers them out casts. So seeing a healthy, happy, earth born drider walk into her lil place she was creating really made her mad.”

“I won't be able to go back and help my family will I?” Hatchworth looked down at the table. 

“No,” Q shook his head, “She probably has you locked out of her barrier for good. But that’s ok. We are going to need someone here, with my family, To get ready for yours.”

“Oh?” The Drider looked up at him, “Do you think they will get hurt? I’ll do whatever I have to, so I can be ready to help them.”

“I will do my best, “ Q told him, “My Family will do my best, To get in there and get out without them being harmed. But they might be, so yes Hatchworth. Having someone here that knows them and knows what to expect will be invaluable. The First can help too.”

Hatchworth blushed a bit, “I… I think that will work.”

“Good,” Q turned back to Aala, “So ready to go make a plan to do this?”

“More than ready,” She smiled at him, “Thank you for everything. “

“That’s what my job is my darling Daughter, “ Q hugged her, “Keeping those I care about safe. Let's go round up a few people and we can get this show on the road.”


	13. Chapter 13

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. All the D &D characters belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: SORRY for the ridiculously LONG Hiatus.. Work and other things just ruined my concentration and caused a HUGE case of writer's/art block.. Doing better now!  
More to come on a regular basis again I hope!

RP

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 13

Aala was sitting at a long table in one of the meeting rooms of the hospital, still getting over the fact that she had just learned that almost everyone there was like Q.  
Every single one of them.

Right at that point Q was nose deep in conversation with two of them. Aala knew them as Mark and Hui. Now she was realizing what a thin cover story that really was. Part of her was delighted at that , part of her wanted to wonk her head on the table.  
That was because she had swallowed that particular line so very easily. 

Mark and Hui.  
The two temperamental mail room guys.  
That constantly fought, and specifically argued with the Desk nurse Minnie. 

Of Course now knowing who Minnie was, Athena made Mark and Hui’s reaction to her make a LOT more sense. Of Course they would react to Minnie that way.  
Huitzilopochtli and Ares, the gods of war. As much as Athena loved her bro, she took zero amount of his crap, and even less of his cohorts crap. 

This also made sense now why Eros was always fussing about His mom flirting with the mailroom guy and possibly cheating on his father with him. 

Eros’ Father was of course Hephaestus and was the maintenance guy, along with Xiuhtecuhtli. Both gods of fire, which was also the element of technology. So of course they were a pair. Surprisingly they were good friends. Again Aala realized this should not have been the shock it was, and that both of the names they had used were THIN covers for who they really were. 

A thump on the table brought her back to reality as the two war gods discussed what to do with Q and Zeus. 

“I think we should just storm in there and grab her,” Ares said, “What's Loloth gonna do?”

“Hurt the girl Dumbass,” Athena told him, “The GOAL of this is to get rid of Loloth AND save the girl. Try to keep up.”

Ares made a face at her, “you don't have to be such a jerk about it.”

Athena glared back, “ok look, you're NOT wrong. We DO need to go in there and get her. But just charging in without thinking is gonna cause more damage than it will fix it. So does anyone have any ideas on how to do this without being obvious.”

Ares rolled his eyes a lil “Fine then Daddy’s girl. What should we do to get in there.”

Athena smirked, “If I am a daddy's girl you're a momma's boy. NOW to actually discuss business. I think the best thing to do honestly is just walk into the campus. Be as careful as we can and try to find out what happened to both Amber and The walters. “

“That’s it?” Xi’ scoffed, “That’s your whole plan?”

Athena took a deep breath, “Well yes. We have to be ready to fight if it happens, for sure. But if we can simply walk in there and help them without causing trouble, Then Loloth won’t know that we are there to take the girl back. If she’s focused on us Helping the Walters, she never see it coming when we zap her ass with the spell to drive her out of Amber.”

“I…” Ares started again Then Q held up his hand. 

“Hey,” Q told him, “Listen arguing isn't gonna help it.. You and your sister are both right. We need to be as careful as possible getting in, but if the need arises to kick ass and take names then we will be ready.”

Ares let out a sigh but nodded, “ok. So we go over there and head in, any idea what we might find?”

“That's the hard part, “ This time it was Zeus chiming in, “We have no idea how she may have warped reality or time and space around that area. It could still only be a deserted campus or it could be something from her own world. “

Now Aala spoke up, “What does this woman, This Loloth usually do to her enemies?”

Q thought about that for a second, “Well on her world she’ll subject them to … ahh i guess you’d say almost hell like conditions. She’ll take one person’s interpretation of the dark realm and use it to torment them.”

“So that could be what she’s doing to Spine and the others?” Aala continued. 

“Yes, “ Q nodded, “Once we break her power tho any hold that she has over them will vanish. But they could be seriously harmed before we are able to get there.”

Aala thought about that, “What else can she do?”

“Mess around with Temporal energy,” Athena answered, “Make time bend, or stretch. “

Aala nodded again, “Anything else that we need to know?”

Athena thought for a moment “we’ll she’s also very vain and possessive. Once she think’s something is her’s, she will never let go of it without a fight.”

Aala frowned a bit “What if she considers My family “Hers”. Amber is still in there some place and she knows that we are a part of her.”

Athena thought for a second, “I really don't know. What would Amber be like about that?”

Aala ran it all through her head, “Well if she’s already heart broken, and thinks we betrayed her, then she might want revenge.”

The goddess of wisdom nodded, “So we could be walking in on anything from them playing happy family, to something out of Tartarus itself.”

“That’s why we NEED some kind of battle plan!” Ares told them, “Something more than just speculation.”

Athena rolled her eyes again, “Ok fine, Short of going in guns blazing, what do you think we should do bro?”

The God of war thought for a second and then shrugged, “I think we should just march in there and take them back. NO questions asked, if anything gets in our way, knock it out of it.”

Q sat quietly and thought about that for a bit, “Whatever we do , we need to decide and quickly. The longer Loloth has a hold on this world, the harder it will be to get rid of her. “

Aala considered everything she had been told, weighing the options and wondering about her family. Finally she had her answer.  
“Ok,” Aala told them, “I think Athena has the right Idea to start off with. If we go in without aggression, Loloth or amber won't have any reason to be aggressive back. But, if we find out she’s hurting them. Then, as you said young man, it's time to knock them out of the way.”

Athena smiled, “I’m ok with doing it both ways,” She looked over to Ares, “What about it bro? Follow my lead and then turn up the heat if we need to?”

He looked at her for a moment and then looked over at his compatriot Xi. When the other man nodded his agreement, Ares turned back to his sister, Aala and Q.  
“Ok,” He agreed, “I am willing to take things slow at least starting off. The important part is getting to your family first Lady Aala. Then after they are found we can go kick all the spider ass we want.”

Aala nodded, “Ok Thank you, That’s as good a plan of getting in there as any we are going to make. Now we just have to decide who's going and who's staying. “

Q let out a breath, “Well to start off, My self, Ares, Xi and Athena will come with you Aala. As scary as this is and might be for them, I think that Pearl and Sprocket need to be there too. They might be able to reach Amber when none of the adults can. We will have to make sure they are safe.”

Aala nodded, “It's dangerous, but i think you are right. They were able to talk to her before when we first met her, when no one else could.” Aala paused and thought about it for a bit, “The First and Hatchworth should stay here with the twins. I know they will keep them and each other safe.”

Q smiled, “I think that is a good idea, We don't need to have the babies involved in this. Specter can stay with his Papa, but I think Dex will want to come and help rescue his mom.”

Aala smiled, “And he won't let the girls go without him. He;s more like a brother to them than he is a cousin.”

That warmed everyone’s heart there a bit, and all the faces around the table softened for just a bit. 

“Ok,” Q sighed, “I would like to tell you to stay here My Dear, Because you're still stuck in your human form, and you're about to have a baby…”

“Then i will tell you to go straight to hell,” Aala smiled sweetly, “I’m not going to abandon my family.”

Q had to laugh a bit at that, “Yes I had a funny feeling you might say that. Just promise me one thing, that if it DOES get to be too dangerous, then you leave ok? I promise to protect your girls. I promise to bring Spine and his family home to you. But I can’t lose you again. Please?”

Aala looked at the expression on the Serpent God’s face and her own softened considerably and she reached over and took his hand, “Father you're not going to lose me, I promise. Never again, but I can't just do nothing. Stuck as a human or not.”

HE nodded, “Like i said, IF it gets too dangerous, or you get hurt you have to promise me to leave and come back here ok?”

“IF it gets that extreme than I swear I will, “ She promised him, “You can bring me back here yourself.”

“I will hold you to that my precious girl, “ He squeezed her hand, “ I don’t want to see you get hurt and it's my job to keep you safe. Just like it's yours to keep that lil one and your girls safe.”

She smiled, “Ok then I promise. I REALLY and truly promise.”

“Good,” Q nodded and stood up, “Ok Z.. you need to go and tell everyone what’s going on. I need you to set up the second wave. “

“What if you get yer butts whooped…” Zeus trailed off with a grin. 

Then he caught the nasty look on Athena’s face, “Sorry kiddo. Look If you need me to set all that up then I will. I promise to pick folks I know will be able to help” 

“Good,” Q said, “Lemme finish telling Aala’s family what we are going to do and I’ll come help with that.”

Zeus nodded and got up, He came over and gave Aala a fast hug. 

“You are as good of a girl and Q always said you were, I promise we will do everything we can to get those yahoos of yours back in as few pieces as possible.”

“Thank you,” Aala told him warmly. She then turned to Q, “ok lets go lay this out for the girls and Dex, The First and Hatchworth.”

“My pleasure my darling,” Q gave her hand one more Paternal squeeze and the two of them headed out to tell everyone the plans and finish getting ready.


	14. Chapter 14

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. All the D &D characters belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: SORRY for the ridiculously LONG Hiatus.. Work and other things just ruined my concentration and caused a HUGE case of writer's/art block.. Doing better now!  
More to come on a regular basis again I hope!

RP

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 14

The war zone look had faded.  
All of them that were going to hunt for Amber and the family, agreed on that as they looked down the hill at the campus.

It didn't look like anything strange to be honest. Just a college campus that had called it for the summer and pulled in everything but the sidewalks. It was dark and quiet, but the sinister air had faded. Which made everyone that was in the party wonder what was going on at that point.

“It doesn't look like she's making too much of a fuss,” Athena said, “Either she’s trying to be subtle or she’s not got enough power to do much yet.”

Q frowned, “My money is on the second one. She probably is going to need to build it up slowly over time. Which might give us an advantage or at least time to find the Walters. “

Aala nodded, “So is everyone ready to go down there then? “ She looked over at her two lil girls. Both of them were back in their natural forms. 

Pearl had her katana with her, she looked ready to fight. To do what both halves of her genetics were programmed to do. Half great Vampire lord that was a born leader and warrior. Half Slayer, born and bred to protect the world from the evils of the night. 

Sprocket was armed with the mahogany bow that had been made for her, and just like pearl was displaying she was ready to do battle. A long line of warrior maiden Naga lay in the lil one’s heritage and she was just as willing to follow it as her sister. 

With both of the girls, tho not in his wolf form, or wolfman alpha form, Was Dex. He looked as determined as them to set this mess right and bring the family home. 

The three war God’s were tricked out in modern day versions of their traditional armor. All of them loaded down with enough weapons to take out a grizzly bear if they needed to. All of them committed to protecting her family.  
Q also looked armed to the teeth. Impressive updated versions of Aztec weapons, and his own natural powers all geared to going into this place and protecting the people he saw as family. 

Aala Took stock of herself as well.  
She was wearing a Kevlar jumpsuit that Athena had produced from some place, and had swords and weapons she prefered at her disposal. Just like Sprocket she was ready with her bow and arrows and all the strength she could muster. That she was still stuck in human form mattered very little to her. 

As they headed down the hill to the campus she Noticed Q sending one final quick message on his phone. 

“What was that ?” She asked. 

“Last minute text,” He told her, “A final layer of reinforcements and insurance if we need it. “

She nodded, “So what do you think we will find in there.”

“HOpefully nothing bad, “ Q replied, “Hopefully just amber being manipulated by this woman and your family stuck some place they can't get out.”

“That’s the best case, “ Aala replied, “What’s the worst.”

“That each of them are facing their own private hell and we will have to snap them out of that,” Q told her softly. 

“Great,” Pearl muttered, “Were going into freaking “Event Horizon”.” She made a face and Sprocket had to smile at that. 

“It won't be that bad sis,” Sprocket promised, “There’s no Sam Neil. “

“True,” The lil dhampir agreed, “The last thing we need to fight is Damien.”

“Tho we might run into some Velocoraptors,” Dex grinned, “Stay outta the long grass.”

Athena actually gave a small snort of laughter, “I love your taste in movies kids,” She grinned, “Let's get serious tho. We are here.”

They were at the entrance to the campus, A sign to one side announcing the name of the school and what it specialized in. Talking about how so many famous Doctors had graduated from there. ALso welcoming people to the campus. 

It looked older, as if it had aged and decayed in the short day that they had been away from this place. Paint dingy and starting to peel, white background stained and yellowing.  
The wooden supports holding it up looking pitted and hollowed out like old trees.

“Ok that's not spooky at all,” Sprocket said. 

“That is very spooky,” Pearl replied, “Staring at it isn’t gonna help us find everyone tho.” She elbowed her sister lightly , “Start slithering .”

Sprocket gave her sister an affectionate squeeze, while Dex hugged them both. Then the three young people headed deeper into the gloom.  
On closer inspection the rest of the campus buildings looked just as dilapidated as the sign. Close to falling apart, looking like they were made some time in the 1940s, or 1930’s. Not buildings that belonged to a super modern and advanced private medical college. 

The wind was howling softly through the streets, kicking up road dust and bringing with it strange sounds from the far corners of the campus. In some places it sounded like crying. In others like moaning or suffering. In one instance the macabre breeze carried the sound of strained laughter to them from some place. 

The haunted house like effect set the nerves of everyone that was in this group on edge and made things even worse as they searched more. The sounds Rising and falling, coming and going, but not giving any clue as to where they were coming from, or what directions they originated in. 

As if the auditory was not bad enough, as they walked they began to see strange things lurking in the shadows. Hulking shapes, Tiny shapes, globs of shapes. Things that made not an ounce of sense but slunk around to follow them wherever they went nonetheless.

“Soooo…” Athena asked, “Any idea where to start looking?”

“Well,” Aala looked around.  
She was feeling strange and jumpy. Something was starting to hurt and she wasn't sure where it was coming from. She wanted to chalk it up to just stress so that is what she kept telling herself it was and did her best to ignore it. She thought around the discomfort for a moment and then an Idea hit her. 

“When I was a student here we had an atrium, “ She motioned in the direction of where it once was, “That was where all the students would go to get food, and coffee. To study and just talk between classes. It's where we all hung out. “ aala made a bit of a face and shifted some, “IF there’s anything like that here now, and If Amber was anything like me she’d probably go there. That would be as good a place as any to start looking.”

Athena nodded, “Do you remember where the atrium was?”

“Yes,” Aala told the Goddess, “I can take us there. “ SHe motioned with one hand, “This way.”

Aala turned and led them deeper into the campus that she once remembered and loved so well. But again as she walked she could see that it was changed. Deeper into the buildings and structures it looked even more otherworldly. The area had started to look strange, as if it were indeed morphing somehow. Silky threads seemed to dangle from the structures here and there, yet somehow they retained the forms that still marked them as part of a college campus. 

Aala remembered some of these places. THe libraries and lecture halls were all still there, same as they had always been. The halls of learning to shape the minds and futures of young people still held on to some semblance of what they were. But just at the edges of all this, it seemed about to change. If you looked away quickly you could almost see something else there. Some other place that wanted to come into this world but still lacked the power to push through. All around there was a sense of waiting. As if it was only a matter of time before the power that was needed was had. 

The more time Aala spent here the more uncomfortable she became. It was as if her own memories wanted to make this place seem as it was, but she was unable to. IT was causing her head to hurt more and more as she tried to just focus and make it through to her family.

She glanced at the kids making sure that they were ok. The girls looked creeped out, but determined to find the family. Dex looked like he was ready to rip into anything or anyone that looked at the girls sideways. He was taking this very seriously as the protector of his girly cousins. He was the alpha and it was his job to keep them safe.  
She looked at Q and he had a flat out worried to death look on his face. Worried about her, worried about her family, worried that they might not be able to stop this woman from harming the world. There were lines on his handsome face that she had never seen before, and her heart went out to him. 

She then looked at the other three.  
All of them were living up to their reputations. Warriors ready to do battle to protect those that they believed were worthy of doing so.  
So when the strange skittering noise happened, all of them sprang to alert and jumped in front of Dex and the girls, as well as Aala and Q. 

What came crawling out of the shadows was the strangest thing she had ever laid eyes on in her long life. It looked like nothing so much as a ball of legs.  
Dozens of spider legs that seemed to somehow be connected yet at the same time almost wanted to move independently of one another. 

Athena drew her sword and glared at it, “Great the first thing we see is a freaking chwidencha!”  
“Stay behind Q!” Ares called.  
Then moments later the three of them were having it out with this strange creature. Ripping into it with their weapons and trying to keep it from advancing on the rest of them. Which happened to be exactly what the stupid thing was trying to do.

Aala was having none of it, “MOVE!” She told Q and shoved the serpent god right out of the way.  
Then pulling out her bow and arrows and laying into it. Sprocket took her cue from her mom and started doing the same. It seemed to at least distract the thing and give the War Gods a chance to take it down. 

A few moments later, the thing lay there in a pool of its own ichor, twitching. Ares, Athena, and Xi all stood around discussing what this could mean. Clearly Loloth was able to resort to some kind of control because she was bringing her creatures across to defend her. IF this thing was here then there were going to be all kinds of other nasties. 

Aala half listened to the conversation, but was unable to focus much. The pain she had been feeling in her body was starting to get a lot worse. Becoming more with each moment, until finally she couldn't stand it any more and then she collapsed. 

“MOM!!” Pearl screamed and ran over to her, with Sprocket and Dex right behind her.

Ten seconds later Q also appeared and swept her up into his arms. “What happened!” he asked. 

“I.. I don't know,” aala said, “It hurts..”

“OH MY GOD!” They all turned and looked at Sprocket for a moment, then followed where the lil Naga’s astonished gaze was. Right on Aala’s stomach. 

She was not more than a few weeks along, she should not have been showing much as the baby was still tiny. Now tho she looked like a woman that was four or more months along. This having only happened since she had come into the campus. 

“Uh oh,” Athena said coming over, “I was afraid of this. We gotta get her out of here.”

“NO!” aala cried, “I’m not leaving without Spine and our family! I’m not leaving my baby girls alone to face this!” 

Q held her tighter, “Aala you can't stay! Both you and the baby might die if you do. Please you have to let someone take you back to the hospital.”

“NO!” She cried more, “No i can't.. There is no one that can convince me short of Spine to go back!”

She closed her eyes for a moment and leaned into Q doing her best to try and ignore the pain. IT was getting worse each second and she had a bad feeling that it might end in disaster.  
IT was getting to be too much and she was almost unconscious from the pain when things changed.  
She had not heard the conversation but the pain vanished and she felt herself moving somehow. 

The darkness closed in and she wondered what had happened and where she was going now, saying a prayer that Q and those she knew she had left behind somehow could save the people she loved.


	15. Chapter 15

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. All the D &D characters belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, Len and Nanashi, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: New chars incoming!  
NOTE2: i have no Idea how its possible to have angels and mythological beings running around with each other. Hehe but I AM having a blast writing it!  
RP

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 15

Her head hurt like hell and she really REALLY didn’t want to open her eyes.  
The room wasn’t bright but she could feel what lil light there was and it was making her feel like someone was taking an ice pic to her skull. 

Ok maybe not that bad but pretty close.  
She also had a horridly dry mouth and nothing felt right. Aala realized that her body just felt strange. Heavier than it should at this point.

She was familiar with this feeling, she’d felt like this eventually with the twins. But it was way too early to be feeling this now with her lil girl. Right?

She finally took a deep breath and opened her eyes.  
WHAT?!

She sat up so quickly that everything around her started spinning like crazy and she had to put her face in her hands to make the roller coaster ride stop. It took a good few minutes but eventually it eased off and she was able to take her hands down and look around.  
Yep.. She was in the hospital. She’d not imagined it.

“You're going to Die Q,” Aala growled to what she thought was herself.  
That was when she felt something cold touch her arm and she looked down to see someone holding a bottle of water against her. She blinked and stared at the hand holding it for a bit and then followed the arm up to its owner. 

“Oh my…” She trailed off. 

Golden messy air that almost concealed his horns. Large black and gold eyes, Fair skin, and cream colored wings. Someone had made him put on a shirt for once, but his preferred black pants were still there. Thrown over the back of the chair was his leather jacket. Over all he looked exactly how she remembered him. 

“ You really should drink something,” He told her, smiling and showing off both his perfect teeth, and his russian accent that would have made checkoff cry with envy. 

“YOU SON OF …” Aala tried to get out but just couldn't manage anything but that and then spluttering in rage. 

He smiled at her again.  
Len, her guardian angel. Literally. 

She had met him long ago, when Q had sent her to study dancing in Russia. There had been incidents and he had literally come down from on high to protect her. To keep her safe, and love her. He was like the older brother that always kept his younger siblings out of trouble, teased them mercilessly, and loved them beyond measure. 

“How.. How did …” aala tried to get something out still shocked and irritated that this had happened. 

“Well,” He said and finally got her to take the water, “Q knew that you wouldn't leave. He knew you also would only listen to one of two people. Me or that Vampire of yours,” He paused and grinned at her, “So…”

Aala sat there resisting the urge to get up and hurt him, wondering what in the name of high heaven could have set Q off so much that he felt the need to call in Len. Then she looked down. 

“Oh god I didn't dream it!” Aala nearly yelled.

Her stomach had gone from almost completely flat, seeing as she was only a few weeks along, to looking like the baby was due in less than two months. WHAT!?

“How…” Was all Aala could get out.

Len let out a sigh and moved to sit next to his Mladshaya sestra as he called Aala and put his arm around her shoulders. 

“Something affecting that area,” He told her, “Something they were doing caused time to pass faster for you. We had to get you out of there or you and the baby would have died. “

“It's ...Is it cus the baby is a Dhampir?” She asked fearfully.

“No no, “ Len shook his head, “not at all My Darling. Your lil one there is not like The Lil one you love. That child you are carrying now has no slayer blood. This was entirely due to the witchcraft of that woman Loloth.”

“So.. I mean is the baby ok,” She hugged herself now scared.

She felt her guardian hugg her more and he nodded, “The doctor said the baby is fine, very healthy in fact. You are as well, but due to this it's going to be considered High Risk, so you have to stay safe now. “

“Stay safe…” She trailed off and looked up at him, “Do you mean what i THINK you mean!?”

All sadness draining away now and being replaced by anger again. 

Len smiled and hugged her more, “my lil Killer bunny, “ He smiled, “Sadly yes.. I mean exactly what I said. YOU are going to stay here and make sure both of you stay healthy. Zeus has already sent in reinforcements. Eros and Scarla took off about an hour ago.”

“How long have I been asleep for?” Aala demanded to know. 

“Maybe about two hours,” The Russian angel shrugged, “When I got here I called Q and he said to send in the next wave. So off they went.”

Aala groaned, Flopped back and pulled her pillow over her face, “So my husband and family are still out there in that night mare and there’s nothing I can do to help? I have to sit here like a bump on a log!?”

“Well you're the most adorable bump on a log ever, But yes.” Len told her, “You are going to have to take care of that lil one and yourself. You are going to have to trust Q and believe that he will bring your family back to you.”

Aala felt her anger melting away, she was still upset but wanted to trust that the man that raised her would do all he could to keep her family safe. Finally she wilted and leaned into the shoulder of her guardian. 

“Can you make sure that they are going to be safe? “ She asked. 

Len brushed her hair out of her eyes and hugged her back “I promise I will get hold of Q right away. I will let him know that you are scared and make sure he's going to do all he can.”

“Thank you,” She hugged Len again, tears forming in her eyes.

“You stay here ok?” He kissed her forehead, “Someone will be around to check on you soon.”

She held onto him for a moment longer and then the angel was gone. That left Aala propped up on her pillows staring out the window.

“What are you doing Amber?” Aala asked softly, “What are you doing?”

Back at the campus Eros and Scarla were scrambling trying to catch up with Q and the rest of the group. The three warriors were leading the girls and Serpent God deeper into the place and finding more and more evidence of the place slowly being filled more and more with beings from the world of Loloth. 

Spiders and spider webs were everywhere. Chittering creatures glared at them from the depths of the shadows and the sounds of someone crying and talking were getting louder with each step. Scarla was in the lead, desperate to find her cousins and her family. She had been taken from those she loved once in her life. She had no intention of it EVER happening again. 

She charged around another corner and suddenly felt something whip out and snatch her back into the shadows. For a moment the lil witch girl was about to let all of her magic go on the thing that had grabbed and scared her. When she got a good look at it and realized that it was Sprocket. The thing that had grabbed Scarla was Sprocket’s tail. 

“OH there you are!” The lil naga cried, and wrapped her cousin in a hug. “We were so worried that you werent gonna make it in!”

“Where’s everyone else?” Scarla asked. “Pearl and Q and the rest.”

Sprocket took her hand, “come with me, you have to see what’s going on for yourself.”

Scarla grabbed the other girl’s hand and let herself be led deeper into the strange world that the former college campus was becoming. It had taken on a much darker air, and even tho technically it was still daylight, it was so dim that shadows lurked and everything looked very sinister.  
When The two of them with Eros in tow finally rounded the last corner, what She saw drew her up short. 

What it looked like were just two simple circles made on the ground of some kind of glowing substance. Two next to each other, with each one having a person standing perfectly still inside of them.  
While on the outside of the circle Pearl stood pounding on some kind of barrier trying to get the people inside to notice her. As Scarla got closer she realized it was David and Bunny, her brother Salgexicon’s grandchildren.  
Both of them stood stock still, not moving an inch.  
Both of them had looks of horror plastered on their faces. 

Scarla Ran up to the Lil Dhampr and pulled her back, “ Pearl stop. It's not helping and you're gonna hurt yourself. “ 

“But we have to get to them!” The Other girl told her, anger and pain all over her pretty face, “They are scared. I don’t know what was done to them but they are terrified and We have to help them!”

Scarla hugged her, “We’ll find a way lil bit, I promise. There has to be some way to get their attention.”

Pearl was about to say more, possibly go find The War trio and demand that they do something. The truth was, Pearl had sensed something and taken off from the group. Sprocket seeing her sister on the trail of something, had of course followed her. So Q and the War Trio were still out there looking around, probably not really realizing they had lost the girls yet. This place had strange effects on people and even those like Q and his family were somehow affected. 

So now here they were, they had found the first two members of the Walters that had vanished. But they had no idea what to do to help them. How to snap them out of this trance and save them from whatever horrors they were feeling. 

“What can we do?” Sprocket asked Scarla, “IS there anything we can do to help them?”

Before the witch girl could say anything a Voice from the shadows answered them. 

“There is a way to help them,” The Voice told them, “But it comes at a high cost. IF we save them they won't be in any condition to help us and will have to leave.”

All the people, The three girls and Eros, turned and looked for the source of the voice. 

“Come out where we can see you!” Scarla demanded, moving so that the two younger girls were behind her, “i’m not going to let you hurt my cousins!”

A tall person, in a white and grey suit, with dark hair stepped out from the shadows. They were wearing a smiling theater mask and from what the girls could see of the skin the mask did not cover, they were covered in scars. 

“My dear little mage,” The person told them in a pleasant yet dangerous sounding voice, “We have no intention of harming you or any of your family. All of you lovely lil girls are safe from Us. The only person We are here to hurt is the Spider queen. “

“Loloth?” Eros asked, watching this person. 

“Oh yes,” They nodded as they circled the party giving no indication of who they yet were. “She left us for dead, and now We intend to ruin everything she is planning.”

“What’s your name?” Pearl asked. 

“IF We had a name Dear lil one,” They told her, “We lost it long ago.”

“Nanashi?” Pearl said softly, falling into her biological mothers language of japanese. 

“IF that Means No name My dear,” The person in the mask came over and bowed to her taking her hand, “Then you may call us that.” They paused and their body language indicated they were smiling “Now then, Allow Us to tell you how to snap these two out of this and what it will cost.”


	16. Chapter 16

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. All the D &D characters belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, Len and Nanashi, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Note: Trigger warning, there are mentions of violence and attacks in this chapter.  
Nothing serious but some descriptions of injuries.  
Just letting ya know  
Rp

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 16

Pearl looked at this new person, Nanashi she had called them.  
There were a lot of emotions there, anger and hatred mostly. But they also had a fair amount of respect for the group.  
IF a bunch of people, supernatural or not, were willing to walk into a place that was going to be a battle of gods Then all of those people had Their, Nanashi’s respect. 

So when Pearl heard them start talking again, she snapped back to reality to pay attention.

“So run that by me ONE more time?” Q asked. 

Now the Serpent god and the War trio had discovered that the girls were missing, and had come back to find them. They had seen them with Scarla, Eros, and then this new person. Q had no clue of what to make of them. However Since they were willing to help in the fight against Loloth, Q was willing to let them have a chance. 

“It's Very simple,” They said, “This is a very old type spell. Also one that we have seen the Spider queen use many many times. It is intended to hold one of her enemies captive forever.”

“So it can't be broken?” Pearl said almost in tears. 

“Oh no no lil one,” Nanashi turned to her, “It's quite easily broken. A powerful being like a dhampir should have no trouble breaking it once you understand how. I can sense your slayer blood. This magic will fall to you easily once you know how.”

“Then how can it hold her Enemies captive forever?” Scarla asked. 

“Yah,” Sprocket added, “What’s the catch? If it's an easy to break spell there must be something that makes people want to not break it.”

“Very astute, “ Nanashi told them, “ That is exactly right. It is the after effects of the spell that keep most people from rescuing those inside.”

“So what ARE the after effects?” Q demanded. 

“For beings like all of you, Magical creatures,” Nanashi told them, “The price of undoing it is rather steep. Whatever visions of violence they are seeing will be inflicted upon them. If they are having a dream of being hurt, then they will suffer that injury as they awaken.”

“That’s SICK!” Pearl snapped 

Nanashi nodded, “Quite lil one. But it does leave all of you with a choice. Shall we free these people? are you going to let them remain.”

Everyone turned and looked at the girls, Then looked at Q. Sprocket and Pearl were children, Scarla barely more than one. This kind of choice should never be dumped onto the shoulders of one’s so young. 

“This is my call,” Q said, “The girls … I don't expect them to decide this. Whatever we do, the people we love are going to be hurt. Whatever choice we make, something bad will happen.”  
He looked down. 

“If we get them out of there tho,” Pearl said softly, “They will have a chance to maybe heal. If we leave them in there, they will just keep suffering and suffering until they go insane. Setting them free is .. the least bad of all the options. At least they will have a chance.”

Scarla nodded, “She’s right. Once we get them out of there we can send them off to the hospital. If they are hurt then they can be helped there. We can't just let them stay there forever and be hurt.”

“And the longer it goes on,” Sprocket said, “The more hurt they will be. IF we break them out of this now there’s a chance they might not be hurt so badly.”

Q felt his mouth drop open.  
He had meant to take the choice away from the kids. However the girls, his remarkable lil girls, had chosen anyhow. He couldn't help but feel pride at how brave and strong all of them were to make this choice. 

Nanashi’s body language again indicated that they were at least pleased if not smiling, “These lil ones are wise beyond their years.” They told Q.

Eros had to smile at them, “That goes without saying. Aala’s girls are remarkable, and Scarla is awesome.”

All of the girls smiled as much as they could under the circumstances and then focused back on what was going on. 

“Ok,” The lil witch girl snapped everyone back to attention, “So how do we break the spell and snap them out of that.”

“It's very simple,” Nanashi told her, “You simply have to break the barrier. You can use a weapon, or a tool or even just your foot. But it has to be done by someone strong enough to do so. Just pounding on the actual barrier wont do any good, You have to break the seal.”

Scarla nodded, “ok well they are my niece and nephew, even tho they are older than me, So I’ll do it. Everyone else get ready to help with them ok? Eros? If they are hurt?”

The young Dr nodded, “I got my first aid bag right here, and then we will get them out of here ASAP Right Q?”

“Oh my honor Scarla,” Q promised, “I will have them back to the hospital as fast as my portal can get us there.”

Scarla nodded and took a deep breath and headed over to the twins, “pearl? “ She asked, “Can you tell me anything that they might be feeling? What are they gonna go through?”

Pearl concentrated for a moment, “They are scared, and they feel alone. They feel isolated and they feel like they owe someone something. “

Sprocket thought for a moment “oh god, “ She realized what was going on, “They must be reliving what they went through with Infernal.”

Scarla took a step back from where she had gotten close to David’s prison “ Oh god… if they were as mean to the twins as they were to me they are going to be in bad shape when we wake them up.”

“I Don’t want to know,” Pearl told her, “Let's just get them out of there and then get them someplace safe.”

The witch girl nodded again and then moved to break the seals around first David and then Bunny.  
It took a few moments after the light faded and then Bunny doubled over on her self and cried out in pain. David followed shortly after.  
A few moments later Scarla, Pearl and Sprocket had gathered around the two of them and were helping while Eros checked to make sure they were still alive. 

“It looks like they were beaten up pretty badly, “ He said then turned to Bunny, “Bunny.. Bunny! Isabella! Open your eyes for me, ok?”

Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at him for a second , not really registering what was going on and then focusing on him. 

“Ar...are they gone? W… we were back with infernal.. The. They took us from the family! From..from grandpa… I..” SHe seemed about ready to cry. 

“Hey it's ok honey,” Eros hugged her and then handed her over to Scarla, “She’s really banged up and she;s got a VERY nasty concussion. She needs to go back to the hospital right now.”

“Make sure David’s alive too and then we will send them both with Q, “Scarla told him. 

A quick check later found much of the same. Like his sister he was pretty badly beaten up, with a nasty concussion and more bruises and contusions than you could shake a stick at.  
He was however alive but seriously shaken.

“Bunny,” He looked around for his sister, “Tia? Grandpa?”

He was very confused but alive, and now it was time to get both of the twins out of there. 

“Go on ,” Scarla gave them one last hug, “Q is gonna take you back to the hospital. The First, and Uncle Hatchworth are there, They will keep you guys safe.” She gave each twin a hug and a kiss, “I promise.”

A few moments later both of the wizard twins had been handed over to Q and were whisked away. Scarla watched after them for a moment and then turned to Nanashi. 

“Ok, “ She growled, “This bitch just made it personal. How do I find her, and how do I kill her?”

Nanashi looked the lil witch up and down, “We admire your fire Lil mage. '' They told her, “The Spider queen will be deeper in this area. We have figured out what she is attempting to do.”

“What’s that?” Scarla snarled, “Get on my bad side? Get on the bad side of this whole family? Because if that’s what she’s trying to do she’s bloody well succeeded.”

Nanashi almost seemed to laugh at that, “Well that may be something she is trying to do. But what she is up to in large, is that she is trying to create a new demon web.”

“What’s that?” Pearl piped up.

Now Athena, for the war trio was still around, came forward and started talking.

“The demon web was her home,” Athena told them all, “it was where she came from, and where her people and Priests attended her. But we all thought it had been destroyed.”

“It was Destroyed,” Nanashi told everyone, “We saw loloth herself do it. “

“Why would she destroy her own home?” Sprocket wanted to know, “Wouldn’t that mean she’d have no place to go?”

“For Arrogance lil one,” Nanashi replied, “For sheer arrogance. Someone defeated her in battle and she saw her whole realm as tainted from this. In truth there was very lil damage to her or the realm. She had a scratch and a few buildings were ruined. Her own actions brought this on her. “

“So.. What did that cause?” Pearl prompted, “her to just abandon the place and run amok ?”

“Yes,” Nanashi agreed with her, “Basically.”

Scarla snarled again, “Well I guess she’s going to have to learn if she wants to come here and screw around with this family, hurt the people we love. She’s going to have to pay the price.”

Nanashi nodded, “We are so happy to hear you say that Lil mage.” He nodded again, “Come then We must find the rest of your family quickly. The longer she has them the more power she can draw from them. “

“Oh?” Sprocket blinked, “So the more people we free from her spell.”

“The Weaker she will become,” Nanashi told her, “We personally have seen it happen before. Once she is weak enough then you can force her from Amber’s body and banish her and all of her spawn back into the rifts.”

“Good,” Scarla told Them as she saw Q returning. “Well I suggest we get a move on. “ She turned to Nanashi, “Can you lead us to her? Or at least to more of our family so we can free them?”

They nodded, “Yes, There are more power surges this way ,” They motioned into the growing gloom, “if we follow them we will find your family.”

Scarla looked back at the girls, “Ladies?” She asked.

Pearl and Sprocket both smiled darkly at her, both of them being pushed at this point. Pushed to the point that those lil dark streaks both of them had, were starting to show just a bit. 

“Lets go kick some Spider ass,” Sprocket shot back, “Let this bitch know we aren't afraid of her and that we have no intention of backing down.”

Pearl smiled and flashed her fangs, “Lead the way .”


	17. Chapter 17

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. All the D &D characters belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, Len and Nanashi, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aala stood by helplessly and watched.  
She had to stand there and watch as Chaos descended on the hospital in the form of Q showing up with the wizard twins. The poor things looked like they had been put through the mill and seemed to not really know what was going on.

Aala’s first instinct as an affectionate auntie was to run to their sides and help as the people at the hospital swooped in and swept the kids away to the ER.  
She wanted nothing more than to be there for them and tell them that it was going to be ok.  
Their auntie was here and someone would find their grandpa soon.  
Just as she was about to do that, someone caught her by the shoulder and stopped her. 

She looked at the hand holding her back and then glared up at len.  
“Let me go or so help me I’ll use you to stuff a pillow!” She snapped. 

“What part of “high Risk” did you not get aala?” He told her gently, “The doctors want you to stay in bed. You have to take care of that lil one you have there. “

“I want to help my Niece and Nephew!” She snapped again, “They are hurt and…”

“And have an army of doctors to look after them right now, “ He continued to hold on to her, “I’m sure Q will see to that. You have to think of that lil one now aala, Keep yourselves safe ok?”

Aala let out a long sigh but finally relented, “what am i supposed to do Len?” She asked. “Just sit here and let the folks I care about be hurt?”

“Not at all,” He said, “But you have limits. I KNOW it's frustrating, but this is what Spine would want you know?”

Aala let out a sigh and turned to look at her Guardian angel “That's fighting dirty.” She told him. 

He smiled at her warmly, “Yes it is. Did it work?”

“ am i that transparent?” Aala asked. 

“Only where that big lugnut is concerned, “ Len smiled, “It's adorable and I love that about my lil sister. Now come on, Back to your room. When they know the kids are ok you can go and see them ok? I’ll walk you there personally.”

She let out a sigh and let him lead her back to her room, “So what am i supposed to do now?” 

“Have a lil faith in the people you love Aala,” He hugged her, “They will fix this. They have a lot of help. “

She sighed again and headed back to her room wondering if anything was ever going to be ok again. 

Back at the campus they were discussing what was going on when something happened.  
Everyone froze as they heard a long wailing howl. 

Both sprocket and pearl looked at each other for a second and then it clicked, “DEX!”  
They nearly screamed in unison. 

Everyone realized that yes the young Alpha had been missing and they had all been in such a panic that none of them had noticed right away. The girls instantly felt awful and then took off running and slithering in that direction as fast as legs and coils could carry them. 

It didn't take them long to find Dex, he was in his wolf from. What they found when they got there was one of the most pitiful sights either of the girls had ever seen.  
Dex sat on his haunches right outside another one of the silvery circles. His wolf face was torn by anger and pain because of what was trapped in there.  
His mom, Rabbit. 

Like the twins she had been spell bound in this trap, and had a look of complete horror on her pretty face. Pearl instantly felt both Dex and Rabbits emotional anguish as she headed over to them and threw her arms around him. 

“Dex!” She hugged him, “oh dex we are SORRY!”

Sprocket took one look and came up and wrapped her arms around him as well, “Oh Dex.. we should have been with you.. We..”

A moment later he was back in his human form and wrapped his arms around both of the girls, resting his cheek on their hair.

“Oh girls,” He said, “it's not your fault. You were helping our cousins. I knew when i called you’d come. Thank you. “ He sniffed a bit and hugged them more, “I can't get her out. I tried and tried but I can’t get to mom!” 

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears and both of the girls heart’s went out to him. 

Pearl looked up at him, “Dex we know how to get her out, we know how to save your mom …” 

He heard her trail off, “But…” He asked.

Sprocket sniffed and held him, “It's going to hurt her. It hurt the twins when we got them out of that mess”

Dex looked at both of the girls for a moment wondering what they could possibly mean by that. Then it occurred to them that they were in fact being quite literal. This was some kind of magic and if he got his mom away from it then it was going to cause her some kind of pain. He looked at the girls and then and then at his mother over their heads. 

“I can't leave her in there, “ He told them, “I can't read emotions like you can Pearl but I can tell she’s so scared. Whatever is happening to her mind ….”

Pearl nodded, “That line around her, break it and that will get rid of the spell. We have to be ready to help her and get her out of here when it happens.”

Dex nodded and the young alpha gave his cousins one more squeeze then went over and broke the seal of the circle surrounding his mom. The light of the spell faded and for a moment, Rabbit continued to stand there and then collapsed. As she collapsed she lost control over her shape shifting and changed back to hre fox form. 

Dex instantly ran to her and scooped his mom up into his arms, “MOM!! MOM!! Please wake up! MOM!!”

She really didn’t have that many injuries, a couple of cuts and bruises. But what he saw from her and what Pearl felt was complete and utter exhaustion. What Rabbit had been seeing in her worst fear was that she was forced to watch the people she loved the most suffer, Piper and Dex. She had watched the illusion of them being hurt over and over and had been unable to get to them. 

IT had been physically and emotionally draining, leaving her weak and barely alive as she had struggled to get to them in her trance, but had never been able to. 

Dex changed to his wolf form and snuggled into his mom for a moment, whining and letting her know that he was there for her. Golden fox eyes fluttered open and looked up at the young alpha for a moment, utter relief in them. She let out a happy sound, and leaned up to lick his muzzle then collapsed back onto the ground with a soft sigh. 

Dex changed back into his human form and continued to hold his mom, “Can you call someone? We need to get her away from here, she’s so weak she cant even shape shift.”

Eros had come over and started checking the Kitsune out, He’d seen a few and knew the basics, but back at the hospital would be people that could really help her. He knew instantly that was where she needed to be. 

“Hang on , “ Eros told Dex, “I’ll get someone here to take her someplace safe in a hot minute.”

He pulled out his phone and dialed, talked into it for a few moments and instantly after a bright blue portal appeared. On the other side stood two orderlies and Hatchworth. The drider was unable to cross the portal himself but he was able to open it and let the other two men walk out and get his sister. 

“I’ll take care of her Dex!” Hatchworth called, the moment she was across the boundary and safe in his arms. Dex watched as Lil Specter came running up to help and nodded. 

“Keep her safe uncle..I have some ass to kick,” Dex told him. 

The Drider nodded and he smiled at the young wolf. Once the portal had closed Dex turned back to the girls and looked at all of the rest. 

“Is everyone going to be in that condition?” He asked, “Piper? Everyone else?”

“In all likelihood,” Athena told him, “So the sooner we find them the better.”

Dex nodded and came over, Looming protectively over his girl cousins. “Well then We have to find the rest of them and get them out of here as fast as we can.”

“Lets go,” The war goddess told him and motioned for all of them to follow her deeper into the maze that the former campus was quickly becoming. 

Eros and the girls nodded and moved to follow her, while Dex took the lead behind her. Ares and Xi spread out on either side and started checking to make sure they were not being followed and everyone continued. 

A few moments later Q returned and both of the girls ran up to him. 

“Are they ok!?” Pearl asked, “The twins? And Aunt Rabbit?”

Q hugged them, “No they aren't. Rabbit’s exhausted and the twins are pretty beat up. We got them to the right place tho. They have folks to take care of them and make sure that they will be alright. “

Q gave both of the girls hugs and then looked around, “ok so let's keep going.. That’s three down and we still have so many left to find. “

The girls nodded and Dex gave the serpent God a smile and all of them continued on ward.  
Their new companion Nanashi had been strangely quiet through all of this. Lingering at the back thinking about all that was going on here and how they felt about it.  
Now as they watched he felt strange, as if they could still hear the voice of The Queen in their head like they always had. 

Her whispers taunting them, telling them things that they did not wish to know, about the other gods.  
Causing them to lose their tenuous grip on both themselves and their form. Causing them to flip flop emotions to the point that it caught the attention of the one in the group that was able to feel them.

Pearl glanced up at them and moved back there to check on them, “Hey are you ok? This place is very strange. Is it hurting you? We don't want you to stay if it's causing you pain.”

They looked down at the young girl and then ahead at others of the group. The noise in their head increasing. So much so that they were not able to keep from telling others what was in their mind.  
So they did just that. Looked down at the Lil Dhampir and told her exactly what the words in their head were telling him to say.

“Did you know it's so hard to trust people lil one?” They asked. 

“It can be,” She said back, “But trust is important, especially in a situation like this.”

“Are you sure you can trust those you are with?” Nanshi asked, “Or do they have secrets that they don't want anyone to know? So people will think they are good.”

“I don't know,” Pearl told them, “I know if we don't have help we may never save my family.”

“That is understandable lil one,” They said, “But you may be giving your admiration to the wrong people, and your trust as well. The war goddess is a perfect example. She is a victim blamer and viciously jealous. “

Pearl stopped, blinked and looked up at them, “What?”

That was when the pair caught the attention of the rest of the group and they all fell back. Coming to stand around them in a loose group.

“Are you two ok?” Athena asked. 

“I don't know,” Pearl shook her head. 

Nanashi turned and looked at her, “we would think the welfare of a young girl matters little to you. Your own uncle attacked one of your priestesses and your response, instead of helping her, was to turn her into a being that was exiled forever!”

Athena froze, a look of pure horror crossing her face, “I.. I..” She stammered. 

Now Nanshi was really glitching, flashing their form and emotions back and forth between happy and sad. Flashing from enraged to elated. 

“What's WRONG?” Pearl demanded, “How can we help you?”

“we..we…” Nanashi tried to stammar, “We don't know.. we can't remember….”

Q nodded, “Then I’ll send you to someone who can help you. But we don't have time for this, the longer we wait the more Our Family gets hurt.”

There was a Flash and a pop and Then Nanashi was gone.  
Pearl let out a sigh and then looked up at Q, “Where did you send them?”

“To your Mom and Your Uncle Hatchworth, “ He told her. “They can help nanashi with this. Right now we need to focus on finding the rest of your family. Not old scandals in mine.”

Pearl was about to nod follow him, Figuring out any dirt on the people helping them could wait until after it was all over. Then she heard a familiar voice from the shadows call out. 

“That’s it then?” It said, “You don't even care that you are here with such dark People Lil Sliver?”

Pearl snapped around and looked at who was walking out of the shadows. IT looked like amber, but so changed. The smile on her pretty face drew the lil girl near her. 

“Amber?” Pearl called

Seconds later the gods that were there, were between Pearl and amber/ loloth protecting the child from her. 

“Back off,” She snapped, “I’m only here to tell my lil sister the truth about you people. I think it's high time everyone knew all your nasty lil shades you have hidden. If you're going to help them, the very least you can do,” She smiled more, “Is be honest.”


	18. Chapter 18

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

HI THERE! Here we are back for take six!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. All the D &D characters belong to Wizards of the coast ( you’ll see!) I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, Len and Nanashi, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Note 1: according to some myths and some of the established tropes in various sci fi shows, Kitsune eat brains. :D  
Note2: I’m writing my own interpretations of mythology here. Just in case it doesn’t match up to what is stated historically. :D Thanks again!  
RP  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 18

She felt herself waking up.   
Honestly Rabbit realized she was a wake when she noticed how bad she felt.   
Literally like every single ounce of energy she had, or hoped to ever have had been sucked right out of her.   
Great, Now I’m actually gonna have to eat one of those nasty things.   
She thought to herself.

If she was low on energy, that meant she needed the stuff that helped keep her kind healthy. The fastest way to get those things was brains. She HATED how brains tasted.   
Even covered in hot sauce like lil Specter claimed helped. EW.

Ok the fact that she was mentally complaining about having to eat certain things to stay healthy meant that the kitsune was in fact awake. So she opened her eyes and looked around.   
The lil imp in question, Specter, was curled up dozing next to her. While Hatchworth sat there, all eight legs stiff with tension, and tried to look like he WASN’T worried.   
Rabbit had to smile over that. 

Then she heard Aala’s voice and smiled more. 

“Hatchworth,” Aala told him, “you're going to have a spaz if you don't calm down. Do you wanna accidentally stick someone to a wall again?”

Rabbit finally came the rest of the way awake and lifted her head. That’s when she noticed she was still in her fox form.   
Great.

She was so tired she couldn't even hold her human shape. 

“THIS SUCKS,” She announced loudly. 

Both Hatchworth and Aala turned to look at her, “ You're awake!” The drider announced. 

“I kinda wish i wasnt baby bro,” She stretched and felt every single bone, in all nine tails pop and crack. No electricity for once, she was too weak for even one tiny spark. 

“So what the hell happened?” She asked, “I.. I just kept seeing Dex and Piper… they…”

“Its ok” Aala came over and patted her paw, “it was just an illusion but … “

“You didn't do it this time did you?” Rabbit asked carefully.

Aala had to grin over that a bit, “Ahh no this time it wasn’t my losing control. No, I'm sad to say that this time it was poor amber. “

Rabbit laid her ears back, “oh now I remember. That spider bitch, she did something to Amber’s mind.”

Hatchworth nodded, “I was the only one to get out of that mess because Whoever that woman is controlling amber doesn't like driders.”

“For a woman that claims she’s a spider queen, She’s kinda selective on what kinda spiders she likes.” Rabbit sighed. “Ok so now what? Piper, Zero, Spine, Jon, Salgexicon and Delilah are still stuck there. How are we gonna save them?”

Hatchworth turned his head away, “Dex and the girls are still there, They seem to have some kind of immunity. Q has sent in more back up for them, One of the people here just left. If they got you and the Wizard twins out of that mess they can get to the rest of them.”

“Salgexicons Twins? Are they ok?” Rabbit asked. 

Before she could ask the door opened and the first came in. He was still on baby twin duty, having Cosmica and Albert in his care at the moment. But he had gone in to check on the wizard twins.   
From the look on his face now and what he had with him, it had not been a pleasant experience. 

“Can one of you please make her let go?” He held up his arm and displayed the tiny Tiamat, all five head’s gnawing on his sleeves, and both sets of claws dug in as well, “Please? I went in to check on the twins and she pounced me.”

“She’s just protecting David ya know?” Rabbit piped up from her spot on her bed.

“I do understand that, but someone please get her off? This lab coat isn't that durable!” The First Pleaded. 

Aala had to smile a bit at that, the lil dragon was doubly pissed lately because apparently she had some history with this Loloth character and felt like a lot of this was on her. She’d given up her powers to come here, her status as a goddess and became a normal dragon. She still had basic dragon magic, but her Immortality, powers of creation, and many other facets had remained behind in her own world. 

Finding a family to finally love and accept her, had meant more to Tia than continuing to rule. Asmodeus had longed to take her place for longer than she could remember, and she was frankly sick of putting up with her brother. So she had happily stepped down from her position of power and let the dude have it. It had been after a particularly nasty fight, with none other THAN Loloth. That was the last straw and she had honestly wanted nothing to do with her old home. 

So having it all intrude on her life here, had the lil dragon VERY angry. So she was currently Taking it out on the First’s Lab coat because well, he was there. He looked like an old version of her David, but acted ALL wrong. Which made Tia that much madder. When she felt Aala, touch her tail to get her attention, She raised her middle head and Hissed. 

“Now calm down,” Aala told her, “You're not gonna help him by gnawing on his great grandad.”

The dragon narrowed her eyes for a moment at The First, Spat one more hiss, then let go slunk to the ground and headed back for David’s room. 

“I don’t think she likes me very much,” The First said.

“She doesn't seem to care much for anyone but the kid,” Rabbit told him, “That’s ok tho. So.. Any ideas on how we can get in there and help the kids with this very very large mess that seems to have happened? “

“No, “ The First rubbed his arm, “But I find myself wondering what exactly caused this. Clearly Loloth took advantage of Amber in some fashion, but what started it?”

Aala shook her head, “Do you remember anything about that at all Rabbit?”

The kitsune laid her ears back again and thought, “Not a lot. Just that she was upset about someone betraying her. She didn;t tell any of us much after she had her lil minions come and separate us. I Was stuck there for a while and then she came up to me and talked to me, but I ..I don't think that was Amber talking.”

“Still what did she say?” Aala continued, “Any lil clue might be enough to point us in some direction, to give us some lead.”

Rabbit Nodded tiredly, “She kept going on about how she had been betrayed. I don't really know what she meant tho, if it were Amber or Loloth that had been betrayed.”

Aala sighed, “Well that’s one thing we have to try and figure out then, how this mess got started.”

Rabbit nodded and then put her head back down, “I have to try and get back on my feet so I can get in there and he…”  
She trailed off when she saw Hatchworth glaring at her. 

“Rabbit,” He told her, “You can't even stand up. What you're gonna do is stay put and trust those kids. They arent babies, and they arent dumb. They have saved three of you so far, I know that they can save the rest. “

Rabbit looked down, “Oh Hatchy .. I KNOW the kids are amazing and i know that they can do this, I’m still a mom tho… “

The drider leaned closer and wrapped his arm around his Kitsune sister, “I know sis. I know. We will get through this mess just like we get through every other mess that life throws at us. “

She nodded and put her head down “I’m Tired Hatch’, “ She told him softly, “I’m tired and I’m worried. I don't know what to do.”

Hatchworth kissed the top of his sister’s red furred head, “Stay here and get better. Then when you are we can go and try and help, if the kids haven't already solved it by then.”

“She’s still in there,” Rabbit said with her eyes closed, “Piper’s in there without me. All of our brothers and sisters too.”

“I know,” Hatchworth hugged her more, “I also know what badasses those kids are. I know they can save everyone.”

Rabbit gave a soft lil whine and snuggled into her drider brother more, “Thanks Hatchy.”

He smiled into her fur, “Totally welcome sis.”

At that point Specter woke up and hugged his aunt too, “Aunt Rabbit,” He snuggled her, “we thought you weren’t gonna wake up for a bit there,” He snuggled her more, “I’m glad you're ok.”

Rabbit made a happy noise and was about to fall back asleep when there was a very large commotion in the hall.   
Everyone who was in the room looked up at the shouting that was now going on. 

“WHAT did you TELL THEM!!” Someone demanded in an Irate voice. 

“We…” a faint voice stammered, “We don't…”

There was a bit of a scuffling sound and The First turned and opened the door that had been left open a crack by Tia’s departure, the rest of the way.  
What all of them saw when they looked into the hall was a person with a youngish build, wearing a white and grey suit, being manhandled.   
The person doing the manhandling was a tall blond woman who was very lovely, but looked angry beyond all good sense and reason. 

“You DIDN'T tell him did you!?” She cried at this person, “He doesn't know! I NEVER TOLD HIM!!”

“We .. we only spoke to the Dhampir… We..” It was nanashi and he was being called out by an enraged Aphrodite. 

She shook him again, “My Son NEVER was supposed to know that truth. I Never told him. Heph never told him, and neither did Ares! He’s barely more than a child! He doesn’t NEED to know!”

Everyone stared at what was going on for a few moments and then Aala’s mom instincts kicked in and she headed out into the hall to get hold of the poor person. 

“What in heaven’s name do you think you are doing!?” Aala demanded. “I know you're protective of your son but this is RIDICULOUS!”

“It's not ridiculous!” Aphrodite snapped, “IF… If Eros finds out….”

“What is so horrid a thing that makes you think you have the right to treat people that way?” Aala snapped, “Aren't you the reason that Poor Eros had so many relationship problems?”

“I...I…” The goddess stammared, “This is DIFFERENT!”

“Yah NO i'm not seeing it,” Aala growled, “I suggest you back off. Right now.”

Aala took Nanashi by the arm and led him into her room, then proceeded to slam the Door right in the face of the love goddess.   
“What a brat,” Specter piped up, “She’s mad Eros is gonna find out She slept with Ares.”

Everyone turned and looked at the lil magical Zombie.

“Say again?” His father asked. 

“What?” Specter Shrugged, “I read a book on mythology. “

“Oooh boy,” Rabbit had grimaced over that one, “Did that book say if she Ever told Eros the truth?”

Specter shook his head, “nope.. Never went into that.”

Aala held onto this new person that seemed slightly confused and made them sit in a chair. Then turned to look at the rest of the folks in the room. 

“That’s going to be a bit of a mess,” She bit her lip, “Should we call Q and warn him?”

Rabbit thought about it for a moment, “This could be to distract all of them from what they need to do. You’d better try.”

Aala Nodded, “I hope this doesn’t make it all fall apart out there. The kids need the adults to act like adults. “

“Lets hope,” Hatchworth sighed, “that they can all keep it together. If all else fails Pearl might just hit them on the back of the head and tell them all to behave.”

“I pay a lot of money to see that,” Specter grinned. 

Rabbit and Hatchworth had to smile at that, “I think we all would Runt,” Rabbit told him. 

Aala smiled for a moment and tried to call Q. The phone rang over and over again but there was no answer. She finally hung up and bit her lip looking back at the others.

“Either they are too far away, Or something else is going on,” Aala told them, “He’s not answering.” She looked out the window towards the campus, “I hope they are ok.”


End file.
